


Es war einmal...

by Rote Kirschblüte (Rote_Kirschbluete)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Märchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rote_Kirschbluete/pseuds/Rote%20Kirschbl%C3%BCte
Summary: Es war einmal ein König, der über ein großes Königreich herrschte. Das komplette Land war wohlhabend, reich an Feldern und Schätzen und voller Magie. Als seine Frau ihm dann auch noch 12 Söhne schenkte, dachte er, dass nichts seinem Glück im Wege steht. Da erschien eine Hexe und verfluchte seine Söhne mit Bürden, die ihr Leben weitaus erschweren sollen. Um seine Söhne zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass zumindest eines seiner Söhne später Mal Thronerbe werden könnte, spaltete der König sein Land in zwölf Königreiche und schickte eines seiner Söhne in jeweils eines von ihnen, wo sie alleine gegen ihren Fluch ankämpfen müssen.Taucht ein in eine Sammlung von zwölf märchenhaften Geschichten, wo die zwölf Prinzen dieses Landes sich ihr Happy End erschaffen.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Reader, Aries Mū/Reader, Cancer Deathmask/Reader, Capricorn Shura/Reader, Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon/Reader, Gold Saints/Reader, Leo Aiolia/Reader, Libra Dohko/Reader, Pisces Aphrodite/Reader, Sagittarius Aiolos/Reader, Saint Seiya/Reader, Scorpio Milo/Reader, Taurus Aldebaran/Reader, Virgo Shaka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Der goldene Vogel

_**Der goldene Vogel** _

Es war einmal ein König eines reichen Königreiches. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler begangen, weshalb seine Söhne kein leichtes Leben haben. Um sie zu schützen, schickte er sie alle in zwölf seiner Königreiche, aber seinen jüngsten Sohn behielt er bei sich.  
Dieser Sohn hieß Mu.  
  
Eines Tages ging der König mit Mu im Garten spazieren, als er an seinem magischen Baum etwas Überraschendes sah. Eines der goldenen Äpfel fehlte! Schnell ging er zum Baum und inspizierte die leere Stelle „Wer kann hier nur eingebrochen sein?“  
„Vater, soll ich dem nachgehen?“ ,fragte Mu und gab dem König ein heiteres Lächeln „Ich kann hier Wache halten und den Dieb schnappen!“  
Der König seufzte und wollte zuerst ablehnen, da er den Fluch auf seinen Sohn fürchtete, aber sein Sohn hatte andere Pläne und pflanzte sich schon unter den Ästen des Baumes auf den Boden „Ich werde nicht von hier gehen!“  
Sein Vater musste bei diesem Anblick kichern und strich seinem jüngsten Sohn über den Kopf „Du bist ein guter Junge. Also gut, dann kannst du hier aufpassen. Ich werde den Wachen und Dienern Bescheid geben.“ Mit diesen Worten ging der König und ließ Mu im Garten zurück. Der junge Prinz, noch im Teenageralter, wartete und wartete hier im Garten bis es Nacht wurde. Obwohl er wegen der Warterei schon müde war, zwang er sich selbst wach zu bleiben „Ich muss auf die Äpfel aufpassen.“ ,motivierte er sich selbst und wartete weiter, da hörte er einen wunderschönen Gesang. Es war der Gesang von einem Vogel, aber die Stimme war goldig und die Melodie so wunderschön, dass er beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Er schaffte es aber seine grünen Augen offen zu lassen und sah im richtigen Moment einen goldenen Vogel auf den Baum zu fliegen und einen goldenen Apfel stehlen. Mu wusste, dass er den Vogel ohne Waffen niemals einfangen konnte, aber er wollte den Vogel gar nicht verletzen. Diesen goldenen, wunderschönen Vogel…  
  
Am nächsten Tag erzählte Mu dem König, was er gesehen hatte, und Mu wusste, dass es ein magischer Vogel gewesen musste.  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn wir nichts tun, wird bald keines der goldenen Äpfel noch übrig sein.“ ,erklärte Mu und mit schweren Herzen veranlasste der König, dass der Vogel gefangen werden musste „Mu, du musst besonders gut auf dich aufpassen. Dein Fluch…“  
„Ich weiß… Ich bin dazu verdammt die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Vater, ich verspreche, ich werde zu dir zurückkehren und die Sache mit den Äpfeln und dem Vogel gelöst haben.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Mu sich von seinem Vater und ritt mit seinem Pferd in den Wald, um nach den goldenen Vogel zu suchen. Auf den Weg verlangsamte er sein Tempo und versuchte leise zu sein, damit er nicht versehentlich den Vogel erschrak, da erklang ein Rascheln und plötzlich tauchte ein Fuchs vor ihm auf. Das Pferd warf vor Schreck Mu von seinem Rücken und ritt davon. Der junge Prinz hielt sich seinen schmerzen Rücken und sah verwirrt um sich, als der Fuchs vor ihm stand. Zuerst wollte Mu ihn mit seinem Schwert angreifen, da begann das Tier zu sprechen „Bitte, töte mich nicht.“  
„D-du… kannst sprechen?“ Mu richtete sich auf und sah den Fuchs skeptisch an „Bist du auch ein magisches Wesen? Dann wirst du bestimmt wissen, wo der goldene Vogel haust.“  
„Der goldene Vogel?“ ,wiederholte der Fuchs und nickte heftig „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Sie ist gerade zurückgekehrt, da haben sie sie entführt!“  
„Sie? Wer?“  
„Banditen.“ ,antwortete der Fuchs und sah noch immer unsicher auf das Schwert „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Du lässt mich am Leben, aber dafür hilfst du mir sie zu befreien.“  
Sehr wahrscheinlich wollten diese Banditen den Vogel verkaufen, was bedeutete, dass der Vogel in einem Käfig bleiben würde. Wenn der Vogel in einem Käfig war, dann würde es die goldenen Äpfel nicht mehr klauen und dies bedeutete, dass er dem Vogel nicht helfen musste, bzw. sollte. Dennoch verspürte Mu Zögern, denn er konnte sich noch ganz klar an den Gesang und das Aussehen des Vogels erinnern. Es war so wunderschön und würde bestimmt nie wieder in dieser Welt auftauchen…  
Mu steckte sein Schwert weg „Also gut, ich werde dir helfen. Zeige mir, wo die Banditen sind?“  
  
Aufgeregt führte der Fuchs ihn durch den Wald bis sie bei deren Lager ankamen. Wie Wilde tanzten, tranken und schimpften sie, aber waren dennoch schwer bewaffnet. Mu suchte mit seinen Augen das Lager ab und sah schließlich den goldenen Vogel in einem Käfig, ganz am Ende bei einer Kutsche. Er wollte gerade um das Lager herum gehen, da setzte die Kutsche sich in Bewegung. Mu war verwirrt. Wo wollten sie nur hin? Der junge Prinz hat sein Pferd verloren, weshalb er der Kutsche nicht hinterher reiten konnte, aber der Fuchs beruhigte ihn „Ich habe eine gute Nase. Wir werden einfach leise deren Fährte folgen.“ Zusammen verließen sie unbemerkt das Lager und gingen durch die Stille der Nacht. Die Stille zwischen ihm und dem Fuchs war etwas unangenehm, weshalb Mu nach einem Gesprächsthema suchte „Du und dieser Vogel… Ihr scheint euch nahe zu stehen.“  
„Oh, ja… Sie ist meine kleine Schwester.“ ,erklärte der Fuchs lächelnd und sofort fragte Mu, wie sie Geschwister sein konnten, da erklärte er von deren Fluch „Wir kommen von einem sehr weit entfernten Königreich, aber eine Hexe war neidisch auf ihre Schönheit, weshalb sie sie in einen goldenen Vogel verwandelt hatte. Ich wollte die Hexe töten, aber da hatte sie mich in einen Fuchs verwandelt. Unser Vater hat uns nicht wiedererkannt und wollte uns einfangen, aber wir schafften es zu entkommen. Leider gierten immer mehr Leute nach meiner kleinen Schwester und wir mussten ständig aus Königreichen fliehen.“  
„Mein Beileid.“ ,sagte Mu und sah traurig zum Himmel „Ich bin zwar nicht in ein Tier verwandelt worden, aber auch ich und meine Brüder wurden von einer Hexe verflucht. Ich bin dazu verdammt immer die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen.“  
Der Fuchs machte ein trockenes Lachen „Heißt das, dass deine Entscheidung, uns zu helfen, ein Fehler ist?“  
Mu seufzte „Ich hoffe nicht…“  
  
Den ganzen Tag lang waren die beiden unterwegs bis sie in der Nacht bei einem Schloss ankamen. Leider gehörte das Schloss nicht zu den zwölf Königreichen von Mus Vater. Sie mussten also dort eindringen. Mit viel Mühe schlichen sich Mu und der Fuchs in das Schloss hinein und suchten so unauffällig wie möglich nach dem goldenen Vogel. Als sie sie schließlich in der letzten Kammer des Schlosses fanden, war der Fuchs erleichtert „Schwester!“  
Der Vogel gab einen goldigen Gesang von sich und Mu wusste, dass der Vogel scheinbar nicht sprechen konnte. Der Fuchs rannte zum goldenen Käfig „Schwester, habe keine Angst. Dieser Jüngling hier wird dich befreien!“  
Mu ging zum Käfig und hatte ihn gerade geöffnet, da ertönten plötzlich Schritte und zwei Wachen betraten die Kammer „Hey!“ Schnell ergriffen sie Mu und Alarmglocken ertönten. Der Fuchs und der Vogel zögerten nicht lange, um zu fliehen, aber die Soldaten hatten Mu fest umklammert und zu Boden gedrückt.  
Es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Mu zum König des Schlosses getragen und dieser war sehr zornig „Wegen dir ist mein Vogel entkommen! Ich hoffe für dich, dass du zum Sterben bereit bist!!“  
Mu kniete auf den Boden „Bitte, Eure Hoheit, ich darf nicht sterben. Ich bin Prinz Mu vom Nachbarkönigreich. Mein Tod wäre eine Kriegserklärung an mein Vater und dutzende von unschuldigen Menschen würden sterben.“  
Oh, der König wollte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle töten, aber er wusste nur zu gut vom Nachbarkönigreich. Sanctuary war ein verfluchtes, mächtiges Land und ihr König war Herrscher von zwölf vereinten Staaten. Der König wollte aber diese Sache nicht einfach so gehen lassen „Du magst zwar ein Prinz sein, aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass du ungestraft davon kommst. Ich will eine Entschädigung!“ Sein Blick ging zu einem Gemälde von einem goldenen Pferd. Sofort grinste er breit „Unser Königreich hat eine Legende über ein goldenes Pferd, welches jede Nacht in den Gärten vom Schloss Aurum auftaucht. Ich will, dass du mir dieses Pferd bringst. Du hast zehn Tage, aber wenn du mir das Pferd nicht bringst, wirst du sterben, dies verspreche ich dir.“  
Die Soldaten trugen Mu aus dem Schloss und warfen ihn in hohen Bogen hinaus. Ächzend rappelte Mu sich auf, da sah er einen bekannten Fuchs vor sich stehen „Jüngling, geht es dir gut?“  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“ ,fragte der Prinz mit einen schwachen Lächeln und strich sich den Dreck von der Kleidung. Der goldene Vogel auf dem Rücken des Fuchses gab wunderschöne Klänge von sich und der Fuchs fragte „Wie konntest du den König davon überreden, dich frei zu lassen?“  
„Habe ich gar nicht. Ich muss jetzt nach einem goldenen Pferd suchen oder ich werde nochmal zu Tode verurteilt werden.“ ,erklärte Mu und der Fuchs nickte verstehend. Der Vogel gab wieder Klänge von sich und flog plötzlich auf Mus Schulter. Wieder nickte der Fuchs „Sie hat Recht. Du warst bereit dein Leben für uns zu opfern, also müssen wir auch dir helfen! Wir wissen, wo dieses Pferd sich befindet. Wir können dich dahin bringen.“  
Mu lächelte dankbar und bedankte sich bei den beiden.  
  
Die drei reisten zusammen zum Schloss Aurum und auf ihren Weg sang der goldene Vogel ihr Lied für sie. Immer und immer weiter flog sie in Kreisen um die zwei und sang diese eine Melodie, die sich schon als kleines Kind kannte. Es störte Mu aber nicht. Im Gegenteil, er liebte ihres Gesang und summte mit ihr mit. Als es Nacht wurde, kamen sie endlich in Aurum an. Leider war das Schloss bewohnt, weshalb sie sich wieder hinein schleichen mussten. Im Garten warteten sie bis Mitternacht darauf, dass das Pferd erschien und als das goldene Tier auftauchte, flog der goldene Vogel zu ihm und sang ein Lied. Ganz zahm ließ das Pferd zu, dass Mu ihm Zügel und Sattel aufsetzte, aber als sie gerade den Garten verlassen wollten, erschienen Wachen und fing die Gruppe ein. Der Fuchs und Vogel wurden in Käfige gesteckt und Mu landete wieder im Kerker. Seine beiden Kumpanen waren nicht weit von ihm entfernt „Jüngling, geht es dir gut?“ ,fragte der Fuchs besorgt und Mu antwortete „Mir geht es gut, aber ich befürchte, diesmal wird man mich wirklich töten.“  
„Da wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht der Einzige sein…“ ,murmelte der Fuchs „Ein goldener Vogel ist es wert am Leben gelassen zu werden, besonders wenn er so schön singen kann. Aber ein Fuchs… ist höchstens für sein Fell gut.“  
Mu sank traurig den Kopf „Es tut mir leid… dies ist meine Schuld.“  
„Du hast nichts Falsches getan, Jüngling.“ ,versuchte der Fuchs ihn zu trösten, aber es brachte nichts „Wenn ich mich nicht dazu entschieden hätte, deine Schwester zu retten, müsstest du jetzt nicht sterben… oder ich… Mein Vater wird so traurig sein, wenn er von meinem Tod erfährt.“  
„Jüngling…“ ,murmelte der Fuchs niedergeschlagen und sank den Kopf „Du musst dich wirklich nicht schuldig fühlen, denn ich bin froh, dass uns jemand helfen wollte. Deine Entscheidung muss auch nicht der Grund sein, warum wir jetzt hier sind. Schließlich haben wir uns entschieden, dir zu helfen.“  
Mu schloss die Augen und überlag sich, wie er die beiden nur retten könne…  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er vor Füßen des Königs in die Knie gezwungen und Mu verneigte den Kopf „Eure Hoheit, ich weiß, Ihr seid wütend, aber hört mich, bitte, an. Man hat mich gezwungen, das goldene Pferd von Euren Gärten zu klauen. Meine Kumpanen sind völlig unschuldig.“  
„Kumpanen? Du meinst den goldenen Vogel und diesen wilden Fuchs?“ Der König lachte herzhaft „Du bettelst also um deren Freilassung? Du bist mir ja ein komischer Bursche, aber glaubst du, dass ich dich deswegen verschonen würde?“  
„Nein, aber ich bin der jüngste Sohn von Sanctuary! Ich kann Euch alles bringen, was Sie wollen.“ ,erklärte Mu und sofort war der König an ihn interessiert „Du wirst mir wirklich alles besorgen? Ich habe gehört, dass die Prinzessin vom goldenen Palast wunderschön sei. Bringe diese Prinzessin hierhin.“  
„Ich werde diese Prinzessin hierhin führen, aber dafür müssen Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie dem Fuchs und dem goldenen Vogel nicht schaden.“ ,bat der junge Prinz ernst, sein Lächeln schon längst weg. Der König versprach und unsanft wurde Mu wieder aus dem Schloss geworfen.  
Ein goldener Palast…  
Mu kannte nur ein Königreich, wo es ein goldenes Schloss gab, aber es war so weit weg. Da hörte er plötzlich Hufenschritte und als er fragend zur Seite sah, erblickte er das goldene Pferd, welches noch immer Zügel und Sattel auf hatte. Der junge Prinz ging lächelnd darauf zu „Bist du hier… um mir zu helfen?“ Sanft streichelte er den Kopf des goldenen Pferdes und lag seine Wange auf dessen Hals „Ich bin zwar verflucht die falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber selbst wenn ich dabei sterbe, will ich nicht, dass wegen mir jemand anderes leiden muss.“ Mit diesen Worten saß er im Sattel und ritt mit dem Pferd ohne Pause zum goldenen Palast.  
  
Die Reise war sehr lang, aber der junge Prinz war fest davon überzeugt die beiden Geschwister retten zu können. In der Stadt um den Schloss angekommen, sah jeder mit großen Augen zu dem jungen Mann auf dem goldenen Pferd „Wer ist dieser hübsche Prinz?“  
„Ob er wohl ebenfalls um die Hand der Prinzessin anhalten wird?“  
„Sei still! Du weißt doch, dass der König das Thema nicht hören will!“  
Mu war neugierig. Warum hatte der König etwas gegen Bewerber? Nun, dies musste den jungen Prinzen nicht beunruhigen, denn er war sowieso nicht hier, um diese Prinzessin zu heiraten. Mit diesen Gedanken ritt er zum goldenen Schloss und bat um eine Audienz beim König und bei der Prinzessin. Nachdem er verkündete, von welchem Königreich er kam, gestatte man seinen Eintritt und er wurde zum König geführt „Eure Hoheit.“ Mu machte mit einen höflichen Lächeln eine Verbeugung „Ich bin hier, weil ich Ihre Tochter um Hilfe bitten will.“  
„Sagt bloß, Sie sind auch hier, um sie zu heiraten!“ ,war der König sofort genervt, aber Mu schüttelte den Kopf „Ich muss mit ihr reden.“  
„Tja, dann kommst du wohl fünf Jahre zu spät.“ ,meinte der König und verschränkte die Arme. Mu war verwirrt „Worüber reden Sie?“  
  
…  
  
Tage vergingen und der Fuchs sah mit besorgten Blick zum goldenem Käfig, in dem seine kleine Schwester gefangen war „Schwester, es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut werden. Der Jüngling wird bestimmt zurückkehren.“  
Schon seit der Gefangennahme war seine Schwester traurig und hatte nicht mal mehr die Motivation ihr schönes Lied zu singen. Es brach dem Bruder das Herz sie so traurig zu sehen. Leider konnte er nichts anderes tun als zu beten, dass der Jüngling wieder zurückkehren würde. Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und ein Mann, der nach Blut und Tod roch, betrat den Raum „Der Bursche kommt so schnell nicht mehr zurück. Dann wird es mal an der Zeit, ein gewissen Fuchs zu häuten.“  
Der goldene Vogel begann sofort panische Laute von sich zu geben und gegen den Käfig zu knallen, aber es war erfolglos, denn mit Leichtigkeit nahm der Mann den Käfig an sich „Dies ist doch nur ein normaler Fuchs. Warum also die Mühe?“ Gerade wollte er mit dem Käfig weggehen, da spürte er ein Schwert an seinen Rücken „Du lässt auf der Stelle den Käfig los oder du wirst es bereuen.“  
„W-wer bist du?“ Der Mann drehte sich um und erblickte Mu. Sofort waren die beiden Geschwister erleichtert, aber der Mann war wütend „Wie kannst du es wagen?!“  
Mu schlug ihn gegen das Gesicht, wodurch der Mann mit blutiger Nase auf den Boden knallte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Schnell befreite der Prinz seine beiden Freunde „Ich bin so froh, dass man euch nichts getan hat.“  
„Wir sind darüber ebenfalls froh.“ ,sagte der Fuchs, da tauchten die Wachen auf „Du schon wieder!“  
„Bringt mich zu eurem König. Ich habe die Person gefunden, nach der ich suchen sollte.“ ,befahl Mu und er wurde zum Thronsaal geführt, wo der König schon auf Mu wartete „Du hast die Prinzessin also zu mir gebracht? Wo ist sie?“  
„Sie ist direkt hier.“ ,antwortete der Prinz und deutete auf den goldenen Vogel auf seiner Schulter „Dies ist die Prinzessin vom goldenen Palast.“ Mu erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit dem König vom goldenen Palast und wie dieser von seinen verschwundenen Kindern erzählt hatte „Vor fünf Jahren ist eine Hexe bei uns gewesen und hatte sich über unseren Wohlstand und meine Tochter geärgert. Ich hatte ihre Warnung nicht ernstgenommen, als sie behauptete, dass sie mir meinen größten Schatz wegnehmen würde, aber niemals hatte ich gedacht, dass mit dem goldenen Vogel meine beiden Kinder verschwinden würden. All die Jahre hatte ich nach der Hexe und meinen Kindern gesucht, aber sie niemals gefunden. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihnen gut geht und die Hexe sie nicht getötet hatte…“  
Mu hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihm seine Kinder wieder zurückbringen würde, deswegen musste er sie hier und jetzt vor diesem gierigen König beschützen „Diese beiden hier sind die lang vermissten Kinder des Königs vom goldenem Palast. Wenn Sie diesen beiden etwas antun, wird es Krieg mit ihm und meinem Königreich geben.“  
Der König lachte „Diese beiden sollen Prinz und Prinzessin des goldenen Palastes sein? Ich habe genug von diesem Geschwätz gehört. Wachen!“  
Soldaten erschienen und zückten ihre Schwerter. Mu machte sich ebenfalls kampfbereit „Kehrt ihr beiden zum goldenem Palast zurück! Euer Vater erwartet euch dort schon und wenn er euch sieht, wird euch diesmal als seine Kinder wiedererkennen.“  
„Ja, aber-“ ,wollte der Fuchs protestieren, da preschte ein Soldat los und holte mit seinem Schwert aus, aber Mu konnte ihn parieren „ich kann euch hier nicht beschützen! Geht!!“  
Die beiden Geschwister sahen Mu besorgt an und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Da schüttelte der Fuchs sein Zögern ab „Schwester, Vater hat sich all die Jahre um uns gesorgt. Für ihn… für ihn müssen wir wieder zurückkehren!“  
Der goldene Vogel sah zuerst zu ihrem Bruder und dann zu Mu, der gegen die Soldaten kämpfte. Egal wie man es sich ansah, der junge Prinz war einfach gegen die Mehrzahl nicht gewachsen. Da sah sie, wie ein Soldat sich von hinten an ihn anschlich und schon zum Schlag ausholte. Schnell preschte sie los und stach ihn mit ihren Schnabel gegen die Hand, weswegen er sein Schwert fallen ließ. Dies hörte Mu und er erschlug den Soldaten. Der goldene Vogel zerrte an der Kleidung des Prinzen und wollte, dass er mit ihnen floh, aber die Soldaten waren da anderer Meinung. Immer wieder umzingelten sie ihn und egal wie gut der Prinz sich bisher verteidigen konnte, gegen so viele Leute hatte er einfach keine Chance. In seiner Müdigkeit bemerkte er den Angriff von seiner Seite nicht und sah nur zu spät, wie etwas Goldenes an ihm vorbei flog. Danach erschien ein grelles Licht und in der nächsten Sekunde lag ein wunderschönes Mädchen auf den Boden, blutend. Mit blankem Horror saß Mu sofort an ihrer Seite und hielt ihre blutige Hand „Wieso?!“  
„Ich…“ ,gurgelte sie und Blut rann von ihren Mund „Im Leben habe ich nicht viele gute Entscheidungen getroffen und bin ständig weggerannt… aber du bist anders… Obwohl du weißt, dass du wegen deinem Fluch niemals ein gutes Leben führen wirst, lächelst du und läufst nicht weg… Nur einmal… wollte ich auch so mutig sein… trotz Fluch…“  
„Prinzessin…“ ,flüsterte Mu mit Tränen in den Augen und der Fuchs war sofort auch an ihrer Seite „Schwester!“ ,rief er traurig und sie lächelte ihn schwach an „Ihr… müsst hier weg…“ Nochmal erschien ein helles Licht und die drei fanden sich plötzlich im Wald wieder, in Sicherheit. Um ihr den Tod erträglicher zu machen, lag Mu sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter „Es ist alles gut. Hier sind wir sicher.“ ,murmelte der Prinz und die Prinzessin lächelte froh „Jüngling… passt du auf meinen Bruder auf…? Er hat jetzt nur noch dich…“  
„Aber sicher doch. Ich werde gut um ihn kümmern lassen.“ ,versicherte Mu und sie hob kurz ihren Kopf, um ihn in die sanften, grünen Augen zu sehen „Darf ich… dir ein letztes Lied singen?“  
Mu weinte, aber verlor sein Lächeln nicht. Die Prinzessin wusste, dass sie nicht mehr die Kraft für Wörter haben wird, weshalb sie die Melodie summte, die sie schon die ganze Zeit als Vogel gesungen hatte. Als ihr Lied verstummte, war auch ihr Leben erloschen. Die beiden Prinzen weinten kläglich über ihren Tod und kauerten für längere Zeit auf den Waldboden…  
  
Nach diesem Vorfall kehrten Mu und der Fuchs zum König zurück, die blutige Leiche der Prinzessin in seinen Armen. Ihr Vater war todtraurig, aber froh seinen Sohn am Leben zu sehen. Mu erklärte ihm, was alles vorgefallen war und als er den gierigen Königen den Krieg erklärte, versprach Mu ihn zu unterstützen. Der Fuchs erklärte seinem Vater, dass er mit ihm zurück zu seinem Königreich zurückkehren wolle, weil er es seiner Schwester versprochen hatte, bevor diese verstarb. Mu kehrte mit ihm also in sein eigenes Heim zurück und erzählte seinem Vater, was ihm bei seiner Reise wiederfahren war. Dieser nickte verstehend „Du hast viel durchmachen müssen…“ Plötzlich lächelte er „Aber vielleicht hatte es sich gelohnt.“  
„Was meinst du damit, Vater?“ ,fragte Mu verwirrt und der König sah ihn warm lächelnd an „Dein Fluch… Vielleicht ist er jetzt damit gebrochen.“  
„Aber die Prinzessin ist wegen mir gestorben! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann…“  
„Dann hätte der König seine Kinder noch immer nicht gefunden, die Prinzessin wäre in einem Käfig gefangen und der Prinz wäre irgendwann von einem Jäger erschlagen worden… Außerdem hätten wir dann nicht ein goldenes Pferd in unserem Stall.“ Der König lag eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes „Du hattest die richtige Entscheidung getroffen… Ich bin stolz auf dich, Mu.“  
Der Prinz lag seine Hand über die seines Vaters und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter an.  
  
Mu konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber obwohl sein Fluch gebrochen war, so war er nicht froh darüber, weil es auf Kosten einer anderen Person geschah. In den nächsten Jahren kehrte er also zum magischen Baum mit goldenen Äpfeln zurück, um sich an die wunderschöne Prinzessin zu erinnern, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Der Fuchs, sein treuer Freund, begleitete ihn überall hin und stand ihn mit Rat und Tat bei. Aus dem schönen Jüngling wurde also ein 20 Jahre alter König, der sich seine Krone mit guten Entscheidungen verdient hatte. Um sich an die Person zu erinnern, dem er es zu verdanken hatte, ließ er auf der Krone einen Vogel eingravieren.  
  
Eines Tages war Mu gerade wieder beim magischen Baum und summte das Lied, die die Prinzessin immer gesungen hatte. Er hatte sich gerade entspannt und war kurz vor dem Einschlafen, da hörte er Flügelschläge und dann das Zwitschern eines Vogels. Verwirrt öffnete der junge König seine Augen und erblickte über sich etwas Goldenes. Zuerst dachte er, dass es eines der goldenen Äpfel war, aber dann erkannte er, dass es ein Vogel war, ein goldener Vogel! Es gab ein wunderschönes Zwitschern von sich und flog dann schon los. Zuerst wusste Mu nicht, was er tun sollte, da begann er auch schon dem Vogel hinterher zu rennen. Er folgte ihm bis in den Wald, da hörte er eine goldige Stimme singen _„Droben am Himmel unter den Sternen, über den Häusern, Feldern, Kasernen ziehen die Vögel in reichlicher Schar. Ist einer darunter, wie keiner noch war. Er singt keine Lieder, er baut sich kein Nest. Er hat ein Gefieder von Gold und Asbest. Er hebt seine Schwingen als vierfacher Fächer aus sirrenden Klingen auf Dächern am Damm.“  
_Mu erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder und folgte ihr deswegen tiefer in den Wald.  
_„Als bliebe den Menschen am helllichten Tage noch einer der nächtlichen Sterne zurück und fiele vom Himmel und flöge als Vogel über das Land von Fabrik zu Fabrik. Die Männer und Frauen, sie werken am Boden. Sie lauschen, sie schauen. Sie blicken sich an. Und kommt er geflogen in schwirrendem Bogen, legt schneller die Schwellen der Bautrupp am Damm.“  
_Er wurde schneller und als er es durch das dichte Gestrüpp geschafft hatte, sah er eine junge Frau im goldenen Kleid, neben ihr ein junger Mann in goldener Kleidung und der goldene Vogel auf ihrem Finger _„Und zie‘n auch am Abend die anderen Sterne wie früher, wie immer, am Himmel herauf, dann rastet er nimmer: Aus höherer Ferne senkt sich sein Flug auf die Häuser der Stadt. Goldener Vogel in nächtlichen Gärten, goldener Vogel über dem Dach- sitzt auf dem First dann der goldene Vogel: In unseren Kammern liegen wir wach.“  
_Mit einem sanften Lächeln kam der junge König ihr näher und stellte sich direkt vor ihr. Sie schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein goldiges Lächeln und lehnte ihren Körper an seinen „Hallo, Jüngling.“  
Er kicherte und schlang seine Arme um die wunderschöne Frau „Hallo… goldener Vogel…“  
Sie summte froh ihr Lied wieder und sah freudig zu, wie der goldene Vogel auf ihrem Finger wieder los flog und um das liebende Paar kreiste. Vielleicht war dies hier ein Geschenk der Welt, um sich für sein Leiden vorher zu entschuldigen. Er stellte jetzt auch nicht in Frage, wieso sie wieder da war, aber er freute sich, dass er sie endlich wieder für ihn singen hören konnte.  
Sein goldener Vogel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Der goldene Vogel" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1787.
> 
> Als ich mir ein Märchen für Mu aussuchte, wusste ich zuerst nicht, welches Märchen am Besten zu ihm passte, da ich persönlich seinen Charakter etwas schwer einschätzen kann. Als ich mir dann überlag, was für ein Fluch auf Mu liegen könnte, fiel mir wieder ein, wie Mu in manchen Fanfiktion seine Entscheidung bereute, so lange von Sanctuary weg gewesen zu sein. Da kam mir der goldene Vogel wieder in den Sinn, da der Protagonist dieses Märchens mehrere falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hat, von dem der Fuchs ihn immer abgeraten hat. Also habe ich mich schließlich entschieden ihn mit den "Fluch der falschen Entscheidungen" zu bürden und in den "Goldenen Vogel" zu stecken.


	2. Die Sterntaler

_**Die Sterntaler** _

Es war einmal ein Prinz und er war einer der zwölf verfluchten Söhne des Königs von Sanctuary. Aldebaran fand, dass er von allen Flüchen den Schlimmsten hatte. Na klar, es war bestimmt nicht spaßig ein Wolf, Frosch oder Löwe zu sein oder mit einer Frau zu leben, die man nicht liebte. Aber jeder von ihnen hatte die Möglichkeit, als Prinz zu leben! Sein Fluch war Armut.  
  
Alles begann, als sein Vater ihn in den Staat Taurus schickte. Wegen seinem Fluch begann sein eigenes Reich schlechte Ernten zu haben und in Armut zu leben. Schließlich waren sie so arm, dass sie keine Steuer mehr zahlen konnten und Aldebaran wurde selber arm. Schließlich betrog sein Berater ihn, schmiss ihn aus dem Palast und nun musste der Prinz arm durch die Straßen wandern. Ständig versuchte er Arbeit zu kriegen oder zumindest etwas zu Essen, aber wegen seiner Größe und seinem Gesicht hielt man ihn für einen Banditen und rannte deswegen von ihm weg. Die Angst der Leute war es also, die ihn in Armut leben ließ. Er konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen in einem Wald zu hausen, weshalb er sich ganz am Rande eines Dorfes niederließ. Dort baute er sich aus Ästen, Laken und ein paar Felsen selber ein kleines, undichtes Haus zusammen, in dem er leben konnte. Zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Erfolg ging er in das Dorf selbst und sah neugierig um sich. Er war nun schon gut seit zehn Monaten unterwegs und da er nun nicht mehr auf den Thron dieses Königreiches saß, erholte sich sein Teil von Sanctuary oder zumindest langsam. Es machte den Prinzen traurig zu sehen, dass seine Untertanen wegen ihm stark leiden mussten, weshalb er zu deren Schutz versuchen wollte, ohne seine Familie und ohne den Thron überleben zu können.  
Dafür musste er aber zuerst einen Job finden…  
Aldebaran besaß nicht wirklich etwas, was man ein Talent oder Fähigkeit nennen konnte, aber dafür war er körperlich fit. Er war schnell und konnte schwere Sachen tragen. Er versuchte es also bei den Feldern, aber wurde schnell abgewiesen, weil man ihn für einen Rüpel hielt. Niedergeschlagen deswegen saß der ehemalige Prinz sich auf einem Fels abseits der Felder hin und dachte darüber nach, wo er vielleicht sonst noch arbeiten könnte.  
„Nanu? Warum denn so niedergeschlagen?“ ,fragte eine weibliche Stimme und überrascht blickte Aldebaran auf. Vor sich sah er eine hübsche, süße junge Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sofort wurde der Violett-haarige etwas rot um die Wangen, aber wollte nicht unhöflich sein, weshalb er auf ihre Frage antwortete „Ich… kann keine Arbeit finden…“  
„Wirklich? Aber warum das denn?“ ,fragte sie sichtlich traurig und er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf „Nun… ich sehe nicht gerade freundlich aus…“  
Sie musterte ihn jetzt ganz eindringlich und ging sogar um seine Figur, um ein besseres Bild von ihm zu haben. Noch nie hatten Leute ihn so gemustert, weshalb er etwas nervös unter ihren Blicken wurde, aber dieses Gefühl schnell herunter schluckte. Nachdem sie ihn zu Ende begutachtet hatte, lag sie den Kopf lächelnd schief „Irgendwie verstehe ich noch immer nicht, warum man dich so halten sollte.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine „Lass es uns nochmal versuchen, aber diesmal gehe ich mit dir. Zufälliger Weise kenne ich die Leute auf dem Feld. Schließlich leben wir im selben Dorf!“  
Er wollte protestieren, aber da zog sie ihn schon mit sich zurück zu den Feldern. Die Leute dort grüßten die junge Frau herzlich und schienen sich wirklich zu freuen, sie zu sehen. Als sie aber ihn mit ihr sahen, lagen sie den Kopf verwirrt zur Seite und schienen teilweise auch besorgt. Aldebaran schämte sich gerade für sein Aussehen und wollte den scheinbar guten Ruf dieser netten Frau nicht zerstören, da standen sie aber schon vor den Leuten, die ihn bis vor kurzem noch zurückgewiesen haben. Diese begrüßten die Frau herzlich, aber hatten sofort einen skeptischen Blick, als sie ihn sahen „Und dieser Mann hier ist…?“  
„Er ist ein Freund von mir. Er ist schon viel gereist, aber hat noch immer keine Arbeit gefunden. Ich helfe ihm also eine Stelle zu finden.“ Sie schenkte den Farmern ein warmes Lächeln „Glaubt ihr, dass ihr ihn unterweisen könnt? Mit diesen Körper hier kann er euch von großer Hilfe sein.“  
Die Farmer schenkten ihr ein freudiges Lächeln „Aber natürlich doch! Deine Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde!“ ,sagte sie und erklärten Aldebaran, dass er ihnen gleich helfen könne. Der Prinz war kurz sprachlos, da er nicht erwartet hatte, dass dies so gut funktionieren würde, aber er war auch erleichtert. Er wandte sich der Frau zu „Vielen Dank. ich glaube, alleine hätte ich nie etwas geschafft.“  
„Oh, bitte, du musst dich doch nicht bedanken. In schweren Zeiten sollten wir uns alle so gut wie möglich unterstützen.“ ,sagte sie zu ihm und hielt seine Hände „Wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du dich gerne zu mir wenden.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte sie noch einmal seine Hände und ging dann auch schon los. Die Farmer deuteten Aldebaran an, ihnen zu folgen. Zusammen kümmerten sie sich um die Felder und die Tiere in den Stallen. Noch nie hatte der Prinz eine solche Arbeit verrichten müssen, weshalb er sich etwas ungeschickt anstellte. Die Farmer schienen ihm aber nicht böse zu sein. Im Gegenteil, sie lachten sogar mit ihm über die peinlichen Fehlern und brachten ihm alles mit viel Geduld bei. Am Ende des Tages ließ sich der erschöpfte Prinz in seiner selbst gebauten Hütte nieder und schlief mit guten Gewissen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte er mit einem leeren, grummelnden Magen. Leider besaß er nicht so viel Geld und er wollte es auf jeden Fall ansparen für den Fall, dass er es wirklich gebrauchen könnte. Er ging also in den Wald und sammelte Nüsse und Früchte, die er dort fand. Als er sogar einen Bach fand, trank er so viel von dem Wasser wie er konnte, schließlich brauchte sein Körper diese Flüssigkeit. Nachdem er sich um alles gekümmert hatte, ging er schon los zu den Feldern, wo die Farmer ihn schon erwarteten. Während sie dort arbeiteten, begannen sie sich mehr für den neuen Einwohner zu interessieren „Also, Aldebaran, warum bist du in unserem bescheidenen Dorf?“  
„Nun, ich hatte zu Hause viele Probleme und schließlich wollte man mich dort nicht mehr haben.“ ,erzählte er die halbe Wahrheit, aber alle nickten dennoch mitfühlend „Es muss ganz schön hart sein, wenn man alleine um sich kümmern muss. Am Anfang hatte ich es auch mit der ganzen harten Arbeit nicht ausgehalten. Ständig musste ich zwischen hier und der Stadt wechseln, um genügend Geld zu kriegen, aber schließlich hat man mich überredet hier ein gemütlicheres Leben zu führen.“ ,erklärte eine etwas alte Frau und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken „Aber mit ihr ist das Leben auch viel verträglicher geworden.“  
„Mit ihr?“ ,wiederholte Aldebaran nicht verstehend und sofort lächelte die alte Frau „Na, das hübsche Fräulein, welches mit dir hierhin gekommen ist!“ ,erklärte sie „Sie ist eine wahrlich gute Seele. Obwohl sie mit fast nichts hierher kam, hat sie den armen Kindern immer Geld und etwas zu essen gegeben und sich die Zeit genommen um uns zu kümmern. Diese gutherzige Seele ist wie unsere persönliche Heilige, die immer über uns wacht und uns pflegt. Wenn man schon von ihr redet.“ Genannte tauchte mit einem Korb voll Essen bei den Feldern auf und wank jeden zur Begrüßung. Sofort ging jeder zu ihr, begrüßte sie mit Komplimenten, Küssen und Umarmungen. Aldebaran sah sofort, dass sie von jeden geliebt wurde und sie auch die anderen. Als sie Aldebaran sah, begrüßte sie ihn herzlich und hielt den Korb hoch „Ich habe etwas zu essen. Willst du auch etwas?“  
Er wollte zuerst ablehnen, da er niemanden etwas wegessen wollte, aber da verriet ihn sein Magengrummeln und er wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Die hübsche Frau machte zuerst einen überraschten Ausdruck, da das Geräusch sie irgendwie an einen Bären erinnert hatte, aber dann begann sie auch schon zu lachen und ihm ein großzügiges Stück Brot mit Käse und Fleisch zu geben Der hier ist für dich. Du brauchst gar nicht schüchtern sein.“ Sie drückte es ihm in die Hand und begann auch schon mit den Farmern zu reden, über ihren Alltag, was sie alles schon getan hatte und vor habe, ihre Familie und bekannte Verehrer…  
„Hast du es etwa nicht bemerkt? Der Junge sieht dich jeden Tag mit verliebten Blick an und geht jeden Tag zu deinem Laden, um die gleiche Blume zu kaufen.“ ,sagte die erste Farmerin und die andere nickte zustimmend „Dies sehe ich auch jeden Tag. Bevor er den Laden sogar betritt, steht er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor der Tür und hält sich schüchtern die Wangen.“ Beide Farmerinnen lachten über dieses Bild, aber Aldebaran war etwas unwohl. Er ahnte schon, dass die hübsche Frau nicht nur nett zu ihm war, sondern zu vielen weiteren Personen, aber er hatte sich schon etwas erhofft, dass er ein speziellerer Fall war. Etwas verlegen nahm die junge Frau ihre Wangen in die Hände und sah überrascht zum Boden „Dies habe ich niemals bemerkt…“ ,murmelte sie, da klopften die Farmerinnen ihr auf den Rücken „Er ist ein guter Junge. Warum verbringst du dann nicht etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm?“  
„Eh? Mehr Zeit verbringen? Ihr meint…?“  
„Mädchen, du bist langsam in dem Alter, an dem sie sich nach hübschen Männern um suchen, um zu heiraten!“ ,meckerte die Farmerin etwas und bei diesen Satz verlor der Prinz etwas die Fassung, weswegen er die Spitzhacke etwas zu tief in die Erde schwang. Die herzensgute Frau wurde rot „An so etwas hatte ich bisher noch gar nicht gedacht…“  
„Dann wird es mal langsam an der Zeit! Man kann nicht für immer jung und hübsch bleiben! Du bist ein tolles, umwerfendes Mädchen. Du könntest dir bestimmt jeden Mann aussuchen.“ ,meinte die erste Farmerin und die zweite nickte zustimmend „Egal ob Farmer, Bürger, General oder Prinz, jeder Mann mit Auge und Herz würde dir nicht widerstehen. Nicht wahr, Aldebaran!“ ,rief sie und der Prinz hackte schon wieder zu tief in die Erde. Verwirrt und rot sah er zu den beiden Farmerinnen, die über seinen Ausdruck lauthals lachten. Der Prinz war nicht gerade zufrieden, dass man sich derartig über ihn lustig machte „Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten…“ Sein Blick ging langsam zur hübschen Frau und als deren Augen sich trafen, wurde sie ein bisschen rot um die Nase und schenkte ihm verlegen ein Lächeln. Der Violett-haarige kratzte etwas beschämt seinen Nacken und schenkte ihr selbst ein schüchternes Lächeln, aber begann dann auch schon wieder zu arbeiten. Ihm war es eigentlich egal, wen er in Zukunft heiratete. Die Frau konnte eine Farmerin, Bürgerin, Soldatin oder Prinzessin sein, aber sie sollte jemand mit Herz sein, jemand, die anderen half, ehrlich und mitfühlend war und ihn mochte, wie er war. Jemand… wie dieses schöne Fräulein, die ihn immer anlächelte…  
  
…  
  
Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und der Prinz gewöhnte sich an sein Leben im Dorf. Die restlichen Dorfbewohner hatten zuerst Angst vor ihm, aber gewöhnten sich langsam an seine große, kräftige, ernste Statur und lernten ihn sogar als großen Softie kennen. Mit seiner Arbeit als Farmer verdiente er zwar wenig, aber genug für Steuer und seine Arbeit half dem Dorf und versorgte es mit Nahrung. Was ihm an seiner aber am meisten gefiel, waren die Besuche, die die schöne Frau dort machte. Jeden Tag brachte sie zwei Mahlzeiten und unterhielt sich manchmal sogar mit ihm. Es war eine völlige Untertreibung, wenn er einfach nur sagte, dass er sie mag. Wie die restlichen Männer des Dorfes verliebte er sich in sie schnell und suchte die Nähe zu ihr. Dies stellte sich als sehr, sehr schwer heraus, denn er war ja nicht der Einzige. Zuerst war da der junge Bardo, der jeden Tag in ihren Blumenladen kam, um eine Blume von ihr zu kaufen und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Aldebaran wusste, dass es etwas komisch aussehen musste, wenn er in ihrem Laden auftauchte, weshalb er nicht mal auf die Idee kam Bardo zu imitieren, aber er konnte die kleine Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken, wenn er den jungen Mann ihren Laden betreten und mit ihr reden sah. Er saß also auf einer Bank in der Nähe von ihren Laden und überlag, wie er am besten ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen konnte, da erschien sie plötzlich neben ihm „Du machst wieder dieses Gesicht.“ ,sagte sie spaßig und saß sich zu ihm „Wer hat dich diesmal missverstanden?“  
„Oh, ähm…“ ,verlegen kratzte er sich den Nacken und sah etwas zur Seite „Ich… Eigentlich hat mich niemand missverstanden.“  
„Achso? Warum dann das unglückliche Gesicht?“ ,fragte sie und lag den Kopf etwas schief. Aldebaran war es etwas zu peinlich zu gestehen, dass er eine Blume von ihr kaufen wollte, aber seine Präsenz in ihren Laden zu komisch fand. Er schwieg also und sah jetzt nun weg von ihr. Sie hingegen beobachtete ihn und sah dann schließlich neben sich zu dem Korb mit Blumen, die sie gerade zu einem Strauß für einen Kunden zusammengesteckt hatte. Sie nahm eines der Blumen und hielt es Aldebaran entgegen „Hier, für dich. Immer, wenn ich traurig bin, nehme ich mir eine Blume und sehe sie mir einfach an. Dies bringt mich immer auf andere Gedanken.“  
Zögerlich nahm er die kleine Blume entgegen und sah diese sich eindringlich an. Es war klein und violett, wie sein Haar. Bei diesen Gedanken schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und auch die schöne Frau neben ihm lächelte zufrieden „In meinem Laden habe ich noch mehr von ihnen. Du kannst zu mir kommen und ich kann dir noch mehr geben. Es sind meine Lieblingsblumen.“ Mit diesen Worten ging sie auch schon los und Aldebaran sah ihr freudig nach. Plötzlich sah er Bardo in der Nähe mit eifersüchtigen Blicken stehen und schenkte ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln.  
Eins zu null für ihn.  
  
Leider war das Ziel seiner Begierden nicht nur begehrt von Männern niederen Standes. Eine gefährliche Person, die hinter ihr her war, war der Bürgermeister.  
Eines Tages war Aldebaran mit ein paar jüngeren Farmern in der Kaverne und trank mit ihnen Krügen voll mit Bier. Sie lachten und tratschten, da knallte die Tür zur Kaverne mit einen Knall auf und zu sehen war der Bürgermeister. Seine Präsenz überraschte Aldebaran sehr, aber er sagte nichts dazu und trank einfach sein Bier weiter. Mit großen Schritten saß der etwas kleine Mann sich neben den Prinzen am Tresen hin und bestellte sich ein Krug mit Bier. Als er dann zum größeren Mann neben sich sah, grinste er diesen an „Dein Name ist doch Aldebaran, nicht wahr? Ich habe mittlerweile schon viel von dir gehört. Groß, stark und ein echter Romantiker. Leider wird es eh nichts bringen.“  
Der violett-haarige Prinz hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und sah den Bürgermeister aus dem Augenwinkel an „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“  
„Oh, bitte. Als ob ich deine Blicke nicht gesehen habe, die du ihr immer wirfst. Ich meine, unter all diesen alten Frauen hier ist sie die schönste aller Blumen. Wer würde da nicht an ihr interessiert sein?“ Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier „Wusstest du das? Ohne meine Hilfe und mit all den Blumensträuße, die ich bei ihr kaufe, würde sie schon längst verhungert sein. Mit mir hätte sie eine wundervolle Zukunft, aber was hast du ihr zu bieten?“ Er kicherte kurz „Warum sollte sie sich überhaupt für dich interessieren? Du bist groß, unheimlich und bestimmt ein Verbrecher.“  
Aldebaran konnte sich noch an sein erstes Treffen mit ihr erinnern und an ihren verwirrten Blick, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht verstehe, warum man ihn für unheimlich hielt. Dass der Bürgermeister ihre unschuldigen Worte derartig in den Dreck zog, machte ihn wütend und er griff stärker um den Krug in seiner Hand. Der Bürgermeister scherte sich aber nicht darum „Ich habe vor, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Warum sollte sie mich auch abweisen? Ich habe Aussehen, Geld und Unterstützung vom König. Falls sie mich aber dennoch abweisen soll, kann ich sie ja mit dem Geld und Steuern unter Druck setzen. Schließlich bin ich ihre Haupteinnahmequelle.“  
Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen von Aldebaran und mit Schrecken stellte er sich eine ausgehungerte, schwache Frau vor, völlig verdreckt und am Rande der Verzweiflung. So wollte er sie niemals sehen müssen. Dies hatte sie einfach nicht verdient. Und dieser Bastard wagte es sie, diese freundliche, unschuldige Frau, zu drohen?! Der Krug in Aldebarans Händen zersplitterte und Bier und Blut tropfte auf den Tisch. Verwirrt starrte der Bürgermeister auf die Unordnung, da erklang eine drohende Stimme „Sag das nochmal…“  
Der Bürgermeister sah Aldebaran fragend an „Was?“  
„Sag das nochmal.“ ,wiederholte er lauter und starrte den kleineren Mann mit mörderischen Augen an. Sofort war der Bürgermeister auf seinen Füßen und wich ein paar Schritte von ihm „W-wage es nicht! Ich- ich bin der Bürgermeister! Wenn du mir etwas antust, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du im hohen Bogen von hier verschwindest!“  
Oh, wie wenig Aldebaran sich darum kümmerte. Der Prinz stand von seinem Platz auf und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten „Ich warne Sie, Bürgermeister. Wenn Sie ihr auch nur zu nahe kommen, werde ich Sie persönlich in die Hölle schicken.“ Und mit diesen Worten schlug Aldebaran den kleinen Mann in das Gesicht, wodurch er das Bewusstsein verlor…  
  
…  
  
Am nächsten Tag packte der vorher noch stolze Mann seine Sachen zusammen und sah etwas traurig auf sein selbst gebautes Heim. In all der Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, war dies hier sein tolles Zuhause gewesen, welches er mit der Zeit größer, gemütlicher und besser gemacht hatte. Dieses jetzt zu verlassen, stimmte ihn schon traurig „Ich werde es hier vermissen.“ ,murmelte er und strich über einen hölzernen Balken seines Zuhauses, als schnelle Schritte ertönten „Aldebaran!“ ,rief eine ihm bekannte Stimme und seine große Liebe kam auf ihn zugerannt. Vor ihm kam sie zum Stehen und sah ihn besorgt an „Die Leute sagen, dass du aus dem Dorf geschmissen wirst. Was ist nur passiert?“ ,fragte sie verwirrt, aber da lag er tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter „Du musst dir darum keine Gedanken machen. Ich habe mir dies selbst zuzuschreiben, weshalb ich auch freiwillig gehe. Ich werde dich nur schrecklich vermissen…“  
Nun, vielleicht war dies auch sein Schicksal, schließlich war es der Fluch, der ihn arm hielt. Ja, es war eigentlich sein Fluch, der ihn hierhin gebracht und jetzt auch wieder weg brachte. Als Mensch, der dazu verdammt wurde in Armut zu leben, gehörte nichts ihm selbst. Weder Essen, Trinken, Kleidung oder Geld. Er würde für immer mit Nichts bleiben…  
Die hübsche Frau ließ dies aber nicht zu und übergab ihm ein eingewickeltes Bündel „Dies ist Essen und Trinken. Es ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht besser als Nichts. Ich habe dir auch etwas Geld eingepackt.“  
„Oh… Dies kann ich doch nicht annehmen.“ ,wollte er protestieren, aber sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und nahm seine Hände in ihre „Du bist mir sehr an’s Herz gewachsen, Aldebaran. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns eines Tages vielleicht wiedersehen.“ Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und presste einen zarten Kuss auf seine Wange „Mache es gut, Aldebaran…“ Mit einem traurigen Lächeln umarmte sie ihn und ging schließlich. Sehnsüchtig sah der Prinz ihr nach, aber konnte sich nicht überreden sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht mit ihm das Dorf verlassen wolle. Schließlich besaß er doch nichts…  
Mit schwerem Herzen öffnete er das Bündel und fand zwischen all dem Essen zufällig diese eine Lieblingsblume, die sie ihm täglich schenkte. Er steckte sich diese in die Brusttasche und begann auch schon seine Reise.  
  
Der Weg war trocken und eigentlich erwartete der Prinz hier im Wald keine Person, aber da sah er einen alten, hungrigen Mann am Rande. Besonders alte Menschen litten am meisten unter Armut und Aldebaran dachte an seinen eigenen Vater, der jetzt mit Mu bestimmt in Aries saß und sich um seinen armen Sohn sorgte. Der große Mann fasste sich also an’s Herz, holte sein Geldbeutel hervor und übergab alles dem alten Mann „Seid sparsam mit dem Geld. Dies wird Euch bestimmt für längere Zeit lang über die Runden helfen.“ ,sagte er und ging weiter. Der alte Mann bedankte sich mit zittriger Stimme und bewegte sich in Richtung des Dorfes.  
  
Der Prinz war bestimmt schon Stunden lang unterwegs, als er seine erste Pause einlag. Er öffnete das Bündel mit Essen und begann das Brot mit Käse zu essen, als er ein Rascheln hörte. Er blickte hinter sich und sah dort zwei hungernde Kinder, die gierig auf sein Essen sahen. Sie trauten sich aber anscheinend ihm nicht näher als fünf Meter zu kommen, da er ja so groß und muskulös war. Müde seufzte er, aber begann schon das Tuch mit dem Essen neben sich abzustellen. Er trank noch schnell einen Schluck vom Wasser und ging weiter. Sobald er weg war, stürzten die Kinder sich auf das Essen. Kurz sah Aldebaran zu ihnen zurück und rief „In solchen Momenten bedankt man sich!“ Er hörte aber keine Antwort und lächelte amüsiert „Ach… was soll’s. Sie brauchen es mehr als ich.“ Und er ging weiter.  
  
Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, als der Prinz einer weiteren Person über den Weg lief. Diesmal war es ein Mädchen und sie hatte sehr verdreckte, zerrissene Kleidung. Eigentlich war es eher ein Laken als ein Kleid und es würde für die Nacht bestimmt nicht genug Wärme und Schutz spenden. Wenn dieses Mädchen nicht bald etwas Wärmeres anzog, würde sie irgendwann in der Nacht erfrieren und schließlich sterben. Leider besaß Aldebaran selber keine Jacke, die er geben konnte. Was konnte er also tun? Er sah an sich herunter und erblickte die Blume in seiner Brusttasche. Was er jetzt vor hatte, war ganz schön gewagt,. aber besser als dieses Mädchen zu Tode frieren zu lassen. Er presste also die Blume zwischen seinen Lippen, zog sich sein langes Hemd aus und die Stiefel und übergab sie dem Mädchen „Die Stiefel kannst du gegen Geld eintauschen. Das Leder ist ziemlich viel wert.“ Und schon ging er weiter. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu frieren. Okay, Männer hatten dickere Haut, aber dies bedeutete nicht, dass sie deswegen nicht in der Kälte zitterten. Nun, zumindest war jetzt das Mädchen versorgt und er konnte mit guten Gewissen weiter…  
Und einer Erkältung…  
  
In der Nacht erreichte er ein offenes Feld und hatte nun freien Blick auf den klaren Nachthimmel. Die Sterne über ihm funkelten wie kleine Diamanten und kurz fühlte der Prinz sich fast verspottet. Wie konnten die Sterne es wagen so schön und unschuldig über ihn zu leuchten, wenn er hier fror und litt? Aldebaran fand nicht mal mehr die Kraft über seinen eigenen Witz zu lachen. Niedergeschlagen saß er sich auf den Boden hin und sah auf die kleine Blume, die seine Liebe ihm geschenkt hatte. Immer, wenn sie traurig war, würde sie auf diese Blumen gucken und aufheitern. Aber diesmal funktionierte es für den ehemaligen Prinzen nicht. Je länger er auf die schöne, süße, kleine Blume sah, umso mehr vermisste er die wunderbare Frau, die ihm immer ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte und manchmal unter seinen Blicken rot wurde. Er wollte wieder zu ihr, aber er besaß nichts, womit er sie versorgen konnte. Er war nur ein verfluchter Prinz mit nichts, außer dieser einen Blume, die nur für ihn bestimmt war. Eine einzelne Träne entkam seinen violetten Augen und beschämt blickte er zu Boden. Plötzlich knallte etwas Hartes, Kleines gegen seinen Kopf und kullerte auf den Boden. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er das fremde Objekt zuerst fragend an und nahm es schließlich in die Hand „Eine Goldmünze…“  
Plötzlich fiel eine weitere Münze vom Himmel und landete direkt vor ihm. Verwirrt sah er hoch zum Himmel und sah, dass dutzende von Sternschnuppen in seine Richtung rasten, weshalb er schnell aufstand und wegrannte. Alle Sternschnuppen landeten an einer Stelle und schienen wie Fäuste des Zorns auf die eine Stelle einzukrachen, weshalb er sich nicht in die Nähe des Platzes traute. Als der Regen aber schließlich stoppte, erstrahlte ein goldenes Licht und Aldebaran musste die Augen schließen. Fragend blinzelte er sie wieder offen und spürte, dass ihm nicht mehr kalt war. Er blickte herunter und fand an seinem Körper königliche, seidige Kleidung. Seine violetten Augen wanderten zu der Einschlagsstelle und dort sah er dutzende von goldenen Münzen, die einen Stern in der Mitte hatten „Was ist das?“ ,murmelte er und sah zu all dem Geld herunter „Ist dies meine Erlösung? Ist mein Fluch endlich gebrochen?“ Er hob ein paar Münzen auf und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich aus Gold bestanden. Sofort wusste er, was er tun musste und begann das ganze Geld einzusammeln und zum Dorf zurück zu marschieren.  
  
Im Dorf angekommen, klopfte er hastig an der Tür und auf machte sie seine Liebe, die fragend hinaus lugte. Als sie ihn wiedererkannte, machte sie die Tür komplett auf „Aldebaran!“  
„Ich liebe dich!“ ,verkündete er sofort und hielt ein Blumenstrauß mit ihren Lieblingsblumen hoch „Ich bin zwar kein Bauer, Bürger oder General, aber ein Prinz mit ehrlichem Herzen. Du musst mich nicht akzeptieren, aber… ich würde vor Freude explodieren, wenn du es tätest.“  
Zuerst waren ihre Augen geweitet, aber schließlich nahm sie mit einem warmen Lächeln seinen Blumenstrauß an und küsste ihn auf die Wange „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?“ ,ärgerte sie ihn und sie umarmten sich.  
  
Nicht lange und die beiden reisten nach Aries, wo sie den König, Aldebarans Vater, überredeten ihm wieder auf den Thron zu helfen und über Taurus zu regieren. Mit dem gebrochenen Fluch kehrte der Wohlstand in seinem Reich zurück und mit der Liebe seines Lebens an der Seite, würde er gerecht über sein Volk herrschen. Um diesen Moment zu feiern, ließ er eine neue Währung einführen mit goldenen Münzen, die einen Stern eingraviert hatten.  
Als Zeichen für den Stern der Hoffnung, den jeder anstreben sollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Die Sterntaler" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1819.
> 
> Ich persönlich habe richtiges Mitleid mit Aldebaran, denn er taucht in so gut wie keiner Fanfiktion als möglicher Liebespartner auf, außer für Mu, aber selbst das Pairing taucht nicht oft auf. Da kam mir das Wort Armut in den Sinn und ich musste sofort an "Die Sterntaler" denken, was ich schon als kleines Kind gelesen habe. Ich meine, dies passt doch zu Aldebaran! Selbstlos, hilfsbereit und freundlich. Wenn jemand ein Happy Ending mit einer liebenden Ehefrau an seiner Seite verdient hat, dann ist es dieser große Bursche hier! Er hat aber auch ein weiches Herz...


	3. Die zwei Brüder

_**Die zwei Brüder** _

Es waren einmal Zwillingsbrüder. Der ältere Bruder hieß Saga und der jüngere Kanon. Zusammen lebten sie schon im sehr jungen Alter im Reich Gemini, den ihr Vater ihnen vermacht hatte. Leider kam es nicht wie geplant, denn der gierige Minister wusste, dass diese beiden Prinzen verflucht waren, weshalb er sie im Wald aussetzte und selber der neue König wurde. Die beiden Zwillinge wurden von einem Jäger gefunden, der sie aufnahm, liebte und lehrte.  
  
Schnell vergingen die Jahre und die beiden Zwillinge waren nun 16 Jahre alt. Sie hatten von ihrem Adoptivvater alles gelernt, was sie lernen mussten, weshalb es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Bevor sie gingen, übergab er ihnen ein Messer „Ich besitze nichts, was von großer Bedeutung sein könnte, aber dieses magische Messer ist mit euch verbunden. Steckt es in einem Baum und es wird euch offenbaren, wie es dem anderen Bruder geht.“ ,erklärte er und übergab es Saga. Bevor der Zwilling es wegsteckte, nahm er die Hand des jungen Prinzen in seine „Saga, du bist der älterer Bruder. Du musst dich also gut um Kanon kümmern.“  
Saga nickte sanft lächelnd „Ja, Vater. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern.“ ,sagte er und die kleine Familie verabschiedete sich mit einer letzten Umarmung.  
  
Die beiden jungen Jäger begannen ihre Reise durch den Wald. Kanon, der Saga das Messer genommen hatte, spielte mit der kleinen Waffe in der Hand „Wollen wir zurück zum Palast und versuchen uns den Thron zurückzuholen?“  
„Wir sind noch zu unreif, um an den Thron denken zu können. Wir sollten uns selbst noch ausbessern, bevor wir es versuchen.“ Sein Blick ging zum Messer, mit dem sein kleiner Bruder spielte „Kanon, es ist zwar klein, aber noch immer ein magisches Artefakt. Gib es mir wieder zurück.“  
„Jetzt beruhige dich doch. Ist nur ein Messer.“ ,spaßte der Zwilling, aber gab ihm das Messer dennoch wieder. Saga starrte kurz auf die kleine Klinge und murmelte schließlich „Wenn es wirklich unser Schicksal ist, uns eines Tages schwer zu verraten… vielleicht sollte ich dann…“  
Kanon konnte die Worte hören, weshalb seine Augen sich weiteten und er fest die Schulter seines Bruders ergriff „Saga, es ist doch nichts anderes als ein Aberglaube!“ Er nahm seinen älteren Bruder in den Arm „Hör mir zu: Wir zwei sind Zwillinge, zwei Wesen von ein und demselben Ursprung. Wir werden uns niemals verraten. Dies ist ein Versprechen, das ich mache.“ ,versicherte Kanon und drückte Saga enger an sich. Gerührt schlang auch der ältere Zwilling seine Arme um seinen Bruder und schloss die Augen „Du hast recht… Wir zwei werden uns immer lieben.“  
Grinsend schob Kanon seinen großen Bruder von sich und stemmte die Arme „Ich habe einen Kohldampf! Lass uns also etwas jagen!“ Wie auf Stichwort raschelte ein Gebüsch nicht weit von ihnen und der jüngere Zwilling sprang hinein. Kurz gab es eine kleine Rauferei, aber er erschien schließlich mit einem Tier in der Hand „Ein Hase!“  
Weinend hielt dieses die Pfoten aneinander „Bitte, tötet mich nicht.“  
„Wah! Du kannst ja sprechen!“ ,überrascht hielt Kanon es weiter weg von sich und grummelte schließlich „Warum sollten wir dich nicht töten? Wir haben schließlich Hunger.“  
„Oh nein, bitte, nicht!“ ,flehte der Hase und deutete weiter hinten, wo zwei kleine Häschen weinend zu deren Mutter sahen. Mitleidig deutete Saga seinem Bruder an nicht so grob zu sein und der Hase begann auch schon wieder zu sprechen „Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag. Tötet mich nicht und ich werde euch meine beiden Kinder geben.“  
„Du willst, dass wir deine Kinder essen?“ ,fragte Kanon und kriegte sofort einen Tritt in die Nase „Nein! Sie werden euch als Diener zu Rat und Tat beistehen.“ ,erklärte sie und Saga hob die süßen Tiere hoch in seine Arme. Kanon hingegen war grimmig „Ich habe aber Hunger…“  
  
Man würde meinen, dass man ab hier eine gute Jagd haben würde. Falsch gedacht. Fuchs, Wolf, Bär oder Löwe. Egal welches Tier Kanon auf seinem Weg fing, es begann zu sprechen und ihnen ihre zwei Kinder zu Dienste anzubieten. Saga, der scheinbar kein Problem darin sah, redete auf die Tiere ein und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nun eine Familie waren, weshalb sie sich vertragen mussten, besonders zum Schutz der beiden kleinen Häschen. Kanon hingegen war mehr als unzufrieden. Er hatte Hunger und die lebendigen, saftigen Tiere um sich waren da keine Hilfe. Mitleidig ging Saga mit ihm zum nächsten Dorf und kaufte für sich und die Tiere etwas zu Essen.  
„Wir sind nun ganz schön viel geworden.“ ,kommentierte Saga amüsiert und fütterte die beiden Häschen mit Gemüse. Kanon kaute an seinem Fleisch und zeigte den Tieren provokant, was mit ihnen passierte, wenn sie nicht artig waren „Wenn wir jemals kein Geld haben, könnten sie ganz schön praktisch sein.“  
„Sag doch so etwas nicht. Sie werden uns auf unserer Reise bestimmt gute Freunde sein. Besonders wenn wir uns jemals trennen müssen.“ ,meinte er, da horchte Kanon geschockt auf „Trennen?“  
„Kanon, wir beide wissen, dass wir zusammen niemals den Thron wieder besteigen können. Nicht mit unserem Fluch.“  
„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?“ Er war wirklich so kurz davor seinen Bruder auf den Kopf zu hauen, damit er diesen dämlichen Fluch vergaß „Ich sagte dir doch vorhin schon, wir-“  
„Lass mich zuerst ausreden.“ ,unterbrach sein Bruder ihn und lächelte sanft „Ein Jahr. Ich will nur, dass wir uns für ein Jahr trennen.“  
„Warum?“ ,fragte Kanon und Saga antwortete „Damit wir stärker werden. Ich will, dass wir das eine Jahr nutzen, um unsere Fähigkeiten zu bessern, damit wir uns unser versprochenes Königreich zurückerobern können.“ Er stand auf und ging zu einem Weg, der sich in der Mitte spaltete und in zwei Richtungen führte. In der Mitte befand sich ein Baum, in den Saga das magische Messer steckte „Nach einem Jahr, werden wir hier zurückkehren und gemeinsam Gemini, unser Königreich, zurückerobern.“  
  
Und die beiden Zwillinge trennten sich. Die Tiere teilten sie sich untereinander auf und während Saga Richtung Osten ging, ging Kanon Richtung Westen.  
Saga nutzte die Hilfe seine Tiere, um einen kleinen Zirkus zu organisieren, um so Geld zu verdienen. Als er schließlich genug Geld hatte, ging er zu einer kleinen Stadt, wo er im Rathaus aushalf und sich so mehr der Politik und der Gemeinschaft zuwandte.  
Kanon nutzte seine eigenen Schwertkünste, um als Kopfgeldjäger Menschen aufzufinden, zu besiegen und so schließlich stärker zu werden. Das Geld, welches er dabei einsammelte, war ein nebensächlicher Bonus zu Freuden der Tiere.  
  
Das Jahr ging schnell um und noch bevor der Tag ankam, an dem die beiden Zwillinge sich versprochen hatten, sich wiederzusehen, hatte Kanon den Plan, sich in der Hauptstadt von Gemini umzuhören, um so Informationen für seinen immer vorausplanenden Bruder zu haben. Natürlich waren seine Tiere da aber etwas anderer Meinung „Prinz Kanon, bitte, überlegt es Euch nochmal.“ ,bat der Wolf und der Löwe sagte „Wenn der Minister wirklich König geworden ist, dann wird er sich bestimmt an Euer Gesicht erinnern.“ Egal was die Tiere ihm an den Kopf warfen, Kanon ignorierte ihre verzweifelten Bitten „Die Chance, dass der König persönlich sein geschütztes Schloss verlässt ist so groß wie dass ich jemals Saga töten würde.“ Und somit war es beschlossene Sache.  
  
Vor der Hauptstadt erschienen noch Dörfer, durch die Kanon musste. Eigentlich hatte der Zwilling mit keinem Problemen gerechnet, weshalb es für ihn unerwartet kam, dass er das letzte Dorf in Schutt und Asche fand „Was ist hier nur passiert?“ Er sah um sich und fand schließlich einen Jungen in all dem Schutt. Diesen zog er heraus und versorgte ihn mit Wasser „Junge, was ist hier passiert?“  
„Ein- ein Drache…“ ,gurgelte er und hustete stark „Die Prinzessin ist hier hin gereist, um uns vor dem Monster zu warnen, aber da hat es uns schon angegriffen und aufgefordert, dass wir die Prinzessin fangen und ihm opfern. Danach wurde ich unter dem Schutt vergraben, weshalb ich nicht genau weiß, was passiert ist, aber ich glaube, man hat die Prinzessin gefesselt.“  
Kanon lachte auf „Prinzessin? Das ich nicht lache!“ Er kicherte ein paar Momente lang, aber sah schließlich grinsend hoch zum Himmel „Ich verstehe. Dieser gierige Bastard hatte eine Tochter. Ich würde nur zu gerne sehen, wie die Tochter eines falschen Königs aussieht.“ Und mit dieser Entscheidung ging Kanon zum Gebäude, wo der Drache die Prinzessin erwartete, die Kirche. Bewaffnet mit einem Schwert schlich sich der junge Mann mit seinen Tieren hoch zu einem Hügel, wo sich die Kirche befand. Der Hase hoppelte vorsichtig umher, aber sah nicht ein Anzeichen vom Drachen. Der Wolf konnte mit seiner empfindlichen Nase auch nicht riechen, dass der Drache da wäre. Also schlich Kanon zum Eingang der Kirche und öffnete diese leise. Was für ein Anblick ihn wohl erwartete? So gierig der König war, würde seine Tochter jetzt bestimmt elendig vor sich hin heulen und nach einem Fluchtweg suchen. Mit einem Grinsen sah er von hinten ihre am Altar kniende Form, weshalb er lautstark den Saal betrat „Was für ein Anblick haben wir hier?“  
Überrascht drehte die angebliche Prinzessin mit einem Ruck ihren Kopf zu ihm und Kanon erstarrte augenblicklich. Sie war wahrlich wunderschön und hatte diese unschuldigen, klaren Augen, die nicht mal ansatzweise gerötet waren.  
Fürchtete sie sich nicht vor dem Tod?  
„Mein Herr, Sie sollten nicht hier sein.“ ,warnte sie ängstlich und stand auf „Jeden Augenblick wird gleich ein Drache hier sein. Wenn er Sie hier findet, wird er Euch bestimmt nicht verschonen. Bitte, flieht solange Ihr noch könnt!“  
„Mache dir um mich nur keine Sorgen, aber warum bist du so gelassen noch hier? Solltest du nicht fliehen?“ ,fragte er verwirrt, aber sie lächelte sanft „Wenn mein Tod bedeutet, dass die Menschen dieses Dorfes leben, dann gebe ich gerne mein Leben her…“ Sie kniete wieder vor dem Altar und hielt ihre gefesselten Hände vor sich „Ich bin eine Frau, weshalb ich ohnehin für nichts gut bin außer Kinder zu gebären. Wenn ich also etwas mehr tun kann, als herumzusitzen und auf einen geeigneten Ehemann zu warten, warum sollte ich mich dann fürchten?“  
Meinte sie das ernst? Sie wollte jetzt einfach so ihr Leben aufgeben? Kanon wusste nicht was dieses Gefühl war. Vielleicht war es die Überraschung, dass diese Hochstaplerin nicht das war, was er erwartet hatte, oder vielleicht war es die Wut, die er auf sich selbst hegte, da er so schlecht von ihr gedacht hatte. Was auch immer dieses Gefühl war, es spornte ihn an zum Altar zu gehen und ihre Fesseln abzuschneiden, die ihre delikate Haut verletzt hatten „Sein Leben wegzuwerfen ist weder nobel noch heldenhaft. Egal aus welcher Sicht man es betrachtet, man gibt auf und wirft alles weg. Wenn du schon die Heldin spielst, dann suche nach einer Lösung, um dieses Monster da draußen ein für alle Male loszuwerden!“  
Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen, aber schließlich schenkte sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und nickte.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Kanon einen Plan. Von den Tieren ließ er sich ein Kleid und einen Schleier besorgen, zog diese an und kniete mit dem Schwert verborgen vor dem Altar, wie die Prinzessin es vorhin tat. Erst als die Sonne langsam unter ging, erschien ein gewaltiges Monster mit sieben Köpfen, zwei großen Flügeln und pechschwarzen Schuppen. Gierig riss es das Dach von der Kirche ab und sah mit sabbernden Mäulern zu der delikaten Prinzessin. Es wollte gerade seine Kralle in sie bohren, da drehte sein Opfer sich um und blockte seinen Angriff mit dem Schwert. Ohne Probleme rannte die Person mit dem Schwert in der Hand den Arm hoch und schlug mit einem Schwerthieb den ersten Drachenkopf ab. Der Kampf zwischen Kanon und dem Ungeheuer war blutig, aber der junge Jäger war mit seinen schlanken, schnellen Körper klar im Vorteil. Er hackte einen Kopf nach den anderen ab bis nichts als eine kopflose Eidechse zurückblieb. Freudig über seinen Sieg warf die Prinzessin ihre Arme um seinen Hals und rief „Ich bin so froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht!“  
Vor Peinlichkeit färbten sich seine Wangen rot und er sah murrend zur Seite. Die Tiere, die auf die Prinzessin aufgepasst hatten, jubelten ebenfalls mit ihr und umarmten Kanon herzlich.  
Dies war nun zu viel!  
Kanon schüttelte sie alle von sich und rief, dass er kein Schwächling sei. Die Prinzessin und seine Begleiter kicherten darüber und schließlich erhob die junge Schönheit wieder das Wort „Ich bin so dankbar, dass Ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich dafür erkenntlich zeigen kann.“  
Die Tiere warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu und meinten, dass sie ihren Helden zum Bräutigam nehmen könne. Kanon, deren Herr und Gebieter, wollte ihnen gerade die Köpfe abhacken und als Abendessen zubereiten, da sagte die gutherzige Prinzessin „Sicher, wenn ich Euer würdig genug bin.“  
Sein Kopf explodierte und seine Wangen brannten. Dies konnte doch nicht passieren!  
Die Prinzessin hob ihr Handgelenk und zog ein rotes Armband ab „Zuvor lebte ich mit meiner Mutter am Meer, wo sie aus den roten Korallen diese Perlenkette angefertigt hat. Es ist das letzte Erinnerungsstück, das ich noch von ihr habe. Ich hätte gerne, dass Ihr es trägt.“ Sie hielt ihm das kostbare Schmuckstück hin und überrascht nahm er es an „Du… wärst mit einem miesgelaunten Jäger wie mir zufrieden?“  
„Für mich seid Ihr ein ehrenwerter Kämpfer, der mir das Leben gerettet und mir meinen Mut wiedergegeben hat. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würde ich jemand wie Euch immer als Ehemann wählen, nobler Jäger.“  
Am Anfang hatte Kanon wirklich geplant die Tochter des falschen Königs bloßzustellen und einfach dem Drachen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Aber jetzt konnte er einfach nicht anders, als mit pochendem Herzen ihr Geschenk anzuziehen und zu versprechen, sich gut um sie zu kümmern.  
  
Der Kampf gegen den Drachen war anstrengend und bis sie zusammen zum Baum mit dem Messer gehen können, würden sie nochmal eine ordentliche Strecke zurücklegen, besonders weil die Prinzessin noch nie so lange gehen musste. Sie beschlossen also in der Kirche zu übernachten und am morgigen Tag loszugehen. Der Hase, der sich an der Brust des netten Fräuleins schmiegte, kullert versehentlich zum Boden und wachte verschlafen auf. Da hörte es plötzlich Schritte und versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Altar. Vorsichtig schlich ein Mann sich in die Kirche und sah zu den schlafenden Gestalten. Seine Augen bleiben bei Kanon hängen, der die Prinzessin in seine warmen Armen hielt. Mit einem Grinsen zog er einen Stab hervor und hielt diesen vor sich „Stab von Lapis, ich befehle dir, verwandle den Jäger und seine Kumpanen vor meinen Füßen zu Stein.“ Ein weißes Licht erstrahlte vom Stab und der Hase versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Altar. Als das Licht erlosch und es wieder vorsichtig hervor lugte, waren sein Herr und Freunde zu Stein verwandelt. Die Prinzessin, die eine plötzliche Kälte an sich spürte, öffnete verwirrt die Augen und als sie den versteinerten Kanon sah, holte sie erschrocken Luft „Kanon!“  
„Liebe Prinzessin.“  
Genannte blickte panisch auf und erkannte die Person vor sich „Ihr! Ihr seid doch der Marshall.“  
„Ja, der bin ich. Und ich würde Euch raten nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, ansonsten muss ich Euch töten.“ Sein Grinsen war breit, aber der Blick der Prinzessin war so kalt wie die Steinstatue, neben der sie vorhin lag „Selbst wenn Ihr mich erpresst, werde ich meinen Vater nicht anlügen!“ Sie wollte ihn gerade den Stab entziehen, da zog er sich rechtzeitig zurück und richtete das magische Objekt auf sie „Stab von Lapis, ich befehle dir, verändere die Erinnerung der Prinzessin!“ Das Licht erschien wieder und die Prinzessin sah mitten hinein. Momente später und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Der Marshall fing sie noch rechtzeitig auf und kicherte „Und damit werde ich der nächste Thronfolger sein.“ Lachend trug er sie weg und verschwand aus der Kirche. Der Hase, der alles mit angehört hatte und nun den Ernst der Situation verstand, flüsterte „Ich muss unbedingt Meister Saga darüber informieren!“  
  
…  
  
Der ältere Zwilling und seine treuen Kumpanen haben alle ihre Sachen gepackt und verließen nun die kleine Stadt. Sie machten sich auf den direkten Weg zum Baum, worin er das Messer gesteckt hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht all zu offen zugeben würde, er vermisste Kanon und seine wilde Art. Es waren Attribute, die erst Leben in Sagas Welt eintauchten, weshalb er ungewollt die Schritte verschnellerte.  
„Meister Saga, Ihr seid sehr aufgeregt, nicht wahr?“ ,fragten die Tiere amüsiert und der Zwilling konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu lächeln „Ich frage mich, zu was sich mein kleiner Bruder mittlerweile entwickelt hat.“  
  
Nicht lange und sie kamen bei der Weggabelung an, aber das Messer…  
„Unmöglich… Die Hälfte ist zu Stein geworden.“ Saga machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder. Was konnte nur passiert sein?  
Der Wolf roch etwas und sah in die Richtung, in die Kanons Gruppe verschwunden war. Nicht lange und ein weißes Tier hoppelte in deren Richtung „Meister Saga, seht!“  
„Dies ist Kanons Hase!“ Saga rannte schnell darauf zu und hob das arme Ding in seine Arme. Nur schwer kriegte es Luft, aber fand schließlich die Worte „Es ist schrecklich… Meister Kanon und die anderen wurden zu Stein verwandelt!“  
„Was?!“ Mit Angst in den Augen blickte Saga zum Hasen herunter „Sag mir nun ganz genau, was passiert ist…“  
  
…  
  
Ein Tag verging und der Marshall kam mit der Prinzessin im Palast vor dem König an. Voller Aufregung hörte er seiner Tochter zu, wie diese ihm vom Kampf gegen den Drachen erzählte. Beeindruckt klatschte der König in die Hände „Beeindruckend! Sehr beeindruckend!“ Er hob seine Hand und ließ zu, dass seine geliebte Tochter sich neben ihn auf den Boden saß und sich an seine Hand schmiegte „Marshall, ich bin Ihnen zum Dank verpflichtet. Nicht nur habt Ihr mir meine geliebte Tochter zurückgebracht, sondern habt Euch als wahren Held bewiesen. Sagt mir, wonach begehrt Ihr?“  
Der Marshall verbeugte sich „Eure Hoheit, von dem Tage an als ich Eurer wunderschönen, reinen Tochter in die Augen gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass nur sie mein Herz bewegen kann. Ich bitte Euch um die Hand eures einzigen Kindes.“  
Tatsächlich musste der König etwas länger darüber nachdenken. Seine Tochter war anders als jede andere Prinzessin in einem Königreich, denn seine Tochter war nicht nur äußerlich wunderschön, sondern auch innerlich. Fragt nicht, wie er eine so wunderbare Tochter großziehen konnte, denn darum hatte die Mutter sich gekümmert. Wichtiger war es aber, dass Prinzen, Könige und Kaiser um die Hand seiner Tochter anhielten. Sollte er diese Gelegenheit für seinen Marshall aufgeben? Nun, er hatte einen sieben-köpfigen Drachen erlegt, weshalb er ein starker Krieger war. Solche immense Stärke besaßen bisher nur die Söhne von König Shion. Wenn er ihm also seinen Marshall präsentierte, vielleicht könnte er das Recht erhalten, über die restlichen Staaten zu herrschen! Mit einem Grinsen hob er die Hand seiner Tochter „Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich erlaube Euch die Heirat mit-“ Sein Satz wurde unterbrochen, als eine Person mit Wucht die Türe zum Saal öffnete „Einspruch! Dieser Mann ist nicht der wahre Töter des Drachen!“  
Alle Augen richteten sich zum Mann, der auf so unhöflicher Art und Weise den Saal betrat. Der Marshall erbleichte „D-du…“ Unmöglich, er hatte ihn doch zu Stein verwandelt! Der König war wütend „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
Der Mann mit den blauen Haaren kniete vor dem König „Eure Hoheit, dieser Mann ist ein Hochstapler. Er behauptet den Drachen erlegt zu haben, dabei bin ich die Person, die es zu verantworten hat.“  
„Dies kann jeder behaupten! Habt Ihr Beweise?“ ,wollte der Marshall bluffen, da wandte der Jäger sich der Prinzessin zu „Ehrenwerte Prinzessin, Eure Erinnerungen wurden manipuliert. Seht tief in Euer Herz und erinnert Euch dann an dieses Armband.“ Er zog das Korallen-Armband hervor, welches auf wundersamer Weise nicht zu Stein geworden war. Sofort kehrten die wahren Erinnerungen der Prinzessin zurück und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen „Mein Jäger…“  
„Ich fasse es nicht!“ Jeglicher Zorn glitt zum Marshall „Wie konntet Ihr es nur wagen, mich anzulügen?!“  
„Eure Hoheit!“ ,wollte der Marshall sich noch retten, da zogen Wachen ihn schon in den Kerker. Mit Tränen in den Augen kniete die Prinzessin vor dem Jäger und hielt seine Hand mit dem roten Armband „Ihr…“  
Mit roten Wangen wusste Saga nicht, was er tun sollte. Der Hase hatte so viel von der Prinzessin geredet, dass er sich auf einmal dachte, dass jegliche Erzählung ihr nicht gerecht wurde. Sie war schöner und reiner als alle Wörter, die man dazu finden konnte und noch so viel mehr. Schnell redete er sich aber ein, dass er diese Gedanken nicht haben durfte, denn sie…  
Sie war doch die Braut seines Bruders…  
„Verehrter Jäger, Ihr seid wahrlich nobel und stark. Ihr habt mich gerade davon bewahrt einen Hochstapler mit meiner Tochter zu vermählen. Wollt Ihr nicht um ihre Hand halten?“ ,fragte der König und lag seine Hand auf Sagas Schulter. Dieser war von allen Socken. Wie könnte er dies nur an Stelle seines geliebten Bruders tun? Plötzlich nahm die Prinzessin seine Hand wieder in ihre „Wie wäre es mit einer Woche?“  
„Huh?“  
  
…  
  
Die Nacht war duster, aber nicht dunkel genug, um die Gestalt in den Schatten für immer zu verstecken. Mit seinen antrainierten Künsten hatte Saga sich in die Kammer geschlichen, wo man die Sachen des Marshalls gelagert hatte, und seinen Stab gestohlen, mit dem er Kanon und dessen Tiere versteinert hatte. Schnell ritt er wieder auf den Rücken des Löwen zum Dorf mit der Kirche und fand dort wieder seinen versteinerten Zwillingsbruder. Er richtete den Stab in Richtung seines Bruders „Stab von Lapis, ich befehle dir, verwandle meinen Bruder wieder zurück.“ Helles Licht erschien und die steinerne Form verschwand. Kanon holte tief Luft und sah panisch um sich „Was ist passiert?“  
Saga warf den Stab von sich und nahm seinen kleinen Bruder schnell in die Arme „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht!“  
„Saga…“ Kanon schlang seine Arme um ihn und schloss die Augen „Du bist hier…“ Er zog ihn etwas von sich und fragte, was passiert sei. Sein Bruder erklärte „Der Marshall hatte dich mit diesen Zauberstab zu Stein verwandelt und die Erinnerungen der Prinzessin manipuliert, um deinen Platz als ihr Bräutigam einzunehmen.“ Er wurde unterbrochen, als sein kleiner Bruder mit einem Ruck aufstand „Was?! Diesen Bastard werde ich umbringen! Worauf warten wir noch? Wir müssen eine Hochzeit aufhalten!“  
„Kanon, warte!“ Saga hielt ihn auch „Es wird nicht seine Hochzeit sein, denn er steckt im Exil.“ Er hob den Stab hoch und wandte sich den Tieren zu „Ich habe mich als dich ausgegeben, um den König zu täuschen und so deinen Platz einzunehmen.“  
Moment, was…? Seinen Platz einnehmen… Hieß es, dass… Saga…  
Kanons Fäuste bebten und mit hasserfüllten Augen blickte er zum Rücken seines älteren Bruders. Dieser wollte gerade den Stab benutzen, um die Tiere von ihrer Gefangenschaft im Stein zu befreien, da nahm Kanon es ihm ab „Kanon?“ Er drehte sich zu ihm um und war geschockt, diese wütenden Augen zu sehen. Mit tiefer Stimme sagte er „Du hast mich betrogen…“  
Sagas Augen weiteten sich „Nein, Kanon!“  
„Ich hatte dir vertraut!“ Er richtete den Stab auf ihn. Der ältere Bruder wollte ihn die Sachen erklären, da erschien ein Licht und Saga verwandelte sich zu Stein.  
  
…  
  
Kanon kehrte mit einem Pferd zum Palast zurück und als er die Gemächer der Prinzessin fand, drehte sie sich fragend zu ihm um. Sie war schon in ihre Schlafkleidung gekleidet, aber dies schien sie nicht zu stören, denn sie lächelte ihren Jäger freudig an „Kanon! Da bist du ja!“ Sie warf sich in ihre Arme und er fing sie lächelnd auf. Sie war wahrlich ein Geschenk des Himmels. Liebevoll drückte er sie an sich, da sah sie sich fragend um „Wo sind denn deine Tiere?“  
„Sie… werden nicht mehr hier sein…“ ,antwortete er etwas traurig, aber verlor sein Lächeln nicht „Es muss nun vieles besprochen werden.“  
„Dies stimmt.“ Sie saß sich auf ihr Bett hin und lächelte glücklich hoch zur Decke „Du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie erschreckend das Erlebnis für ich war. Plötzlich warst du eine Steinstatue und der Marshall hatte mir nicht nur gedroht, er hatte sogar meine Erinnerungen manipuliert!“ Sie fasste sich an ihr Herz „Ein Glück, dass dein großer Bruder da war, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern.“  
„Was?“ Kanon war verwirrt. Die Prinzessin lächelte ihn warm an „Ich muss aber zugeben, ihr seht euch aber auch sehr ähnlich. Natürlich habe ich ihn noch rechtzeitig erkannt und er hatte mir auch sofort erklärt, dass er dein älterer Zwillingsbruder ist. Ich bin nur froh, dass er die wieder zurückverwandeln konnte.“ Sie blickte hinter ihn „Ist er mit dir zum Palast zurückgekehrt? Ich würde ihn gerne danken und etwas länger mit ihm unterhalten.“  
Kanon hatte einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht.  
  
So schnell wie der Blitz raste er durch den Palast, holte sich ein Pferd und ritt wieder zurück zum Dorf. Wie hätte er nur denken können, dass sein lieber großer Bruder ihn jemals verraten würde? Was ein Fluch sein sollte, war in Wirklichkeit eine Prophezeiung, denn Kanon hatte seinen Bruder verraten. Bei der Kirche kam er schlittend zum Stehen und flehte den Zauberstab verzweifelnd an seinen Bruder und alle versteinerten Tiere wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Mit dem Licht schmolzen die versteinerten Formen davon und Saga landete erschöpft auf seine Knie „Kanon… Nein, ich… Ich habe nicht…“  
Schnell nahm der jüngere Zwilling ihn in die Arme und flüsterte „Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du mich niemals betrügst.“ Das erste Mal nach langer Zeit vergoss er Tränen „Saga, vergibst du mir?“  
„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich dir nicht vergeben?“ Saga drückte ihn enger an sich und schloss freudig die Augen. Da hörten sie die Hufschritte eines Pferdes und sahen verwundert zur Wiese, wo die Prinzessin in ihrer Nachtkleidung zum Stehen kam „Kanon! Saga!“ Sie rannte zur Kirche und sah besorgt zu den beiden „Was ist los? Du… Du sahst so bleich und panisch aus!“  
Oje, da hatte Kanon aber was angestellt. Er wandte sich heimlich Saga zu und bemerkte sofort dessen Blick. Mit einem Grinsen lehnte er sich zu dessen Ohr hin und flüsterte „Was mir gehört, gehört auch dir. Nur mit dir werde ich alles teilen…“  
Das Ohr errötete und Saga sah schon voraus, dass dies keine leichte Zeit werden würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Die zwei Brüder" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1819.
> 
> Ich liebe Saga und Kanon und habe auch mehrere Theorien, was Sagas "dunkle Seite" angeht, aber dies ist jetzt Nebensache. Für mich stand es nicht lange zur Debatte, welches Märchen ich den beiden geben würde, aber ich war mir am Anfang unsicher, was für ein Fluch ich daraus entwickeln sollte. Nun, die Beziehung im Anime begann bei den beiden ja mit Verrat, denn Kanon wollte Saga zum Töten von Athena überreden, was für Saga ganz schön ein Verrat war, weshalb ich aus dem Fluch eine Wahrsage gemacht habe. Wer sagt, dass man sich nach einem Verrat nicht versöhnen kann? Was Sagas Charakter angeht, habe ich mich an den Manga gerichtet, wo die anderen Saints Saga als sanfte und geduldige Person beschrieben, der auch von den Dorfbewohnern geliebt worden ist.


	4. Die Schlickerlinge

_**Die Schlickerlinge** _

Es war einmal ein Prinz, der alles hatte, was er bisher brauchte. Sein Leben war entspannend, denn im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern war er nicht mit einem Fluch gesegnet, durch den er dich in ein Tier verwandelt oder sein Herz zu Eis wird. Nein, sein Leben war gut und deswegen hatte er eines der lästigsten Flüche.  
Der Fluch der Faulheit.  
  
Deathmask wusste schon immer, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern enormes Glück besaß, denn sein Fluch beeinflusste nicht wirklich sich selbst, sondern andere. Wann immer jemand in seine Nähe kam, würde die Person anfangen seine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen, wenn nicht sie sogar aufzugeben, und erst wenn er genug Abstand von ihnen hatte, begannen sie mit neuem Fleiß zu arbeiten. An sich war es ein lustiger Anblick, denn jeder seiner Diener trug eine Maske. Eine Maske der Lüge und Täuschung. Sie behaupten zwar gerne für ihn zu arbeiten, aber sobald der Fluch eintrat, begannen sie ihm zu erzählen, wie wenig sie die Arbeit mochten und welche Aspekte ihnen am meisten auf die Nerven gingen. Deathmask versuchte gar nicht erst den Fluch zu brechen, denn auch er war von Natur aus sehr faul.  
Warum ein Fluch brechen, wenn er selbst gar nicht betroffen war?  
Seine Frage traf auf starken Widerstand, denn nicht lange und sein Vater kam ihn besuchen und dies tat er in letzter Zeit oft. König Shion begrüßte seinen Sohn mit offenen Armen und musterte diesen freudig „Du siehst gut aus, Deathmask. Sag mir, wie geht es dir in letzter Zeit?“  
„Genau so wie du es mich vor zehn Tagen auch gefragt hast. Gut.“ ,antwortete sein Sohn leicht grimmig und blickte aus dem Fenster „Warum bist du diesmal hier? Habe ich nicht genug getan oder bist du mit etwas weiterem mit mir nicht zufrieden?“  
„Wenn du mich das schon fragst, ich finde, du solltest dein Gesicht rasieren.“ ,kommentierte Shion, da schlug Deathmask ihn schon gegen die Schulter. Er war noch immer sein Vater und Hochkönig, weshalb er ihm auf seinem Thron sitzen ließ „Dies sagst du bestimmt nicht einfach so.“  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Am Anfang des Monats hast du mir gesagt mehr zu baden und Öle zu benutzen, dann kamst du mit mehreren Marken von Parfüm und dann gingst du mit mir in ein Shopping-Trip, wo wir nur Kleidung für mich gekauft haben. Du planst etwas und ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gefällt.“ Um dies zu untermauern, rückte er etwas von seinem Vater weg. Der alte Mann sah aus dem Fenster „Hast du schon von deinen älteren Brüdern gehört?“  
„Welchen? Saga und Kanon? Sie haben sich mittlerweile ihr Königreich zurückerobert, oder?“ ,erinnerte er sich an das letzte Gespräch mit ihnen „Sie hatten aber auch ein echtes Spektakel veranstaltet.“  
„Und sie haben geheiratet.“ ,fügte Shion hinzu, weswegen Deathmask sofort genervt stöhnte „Du verdammter Alter-" Er hielt noch rechtzeitig die Zunge und flüchte kurz innerlich „Warum muss ich überhaupt heiraten?“  
„Weil Liebe jeden Fluch bricht.“  
„Dies ist deine Meinung.“ ,stritt er es ab, aber sein Vater schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Zwinge mich nicht noch mehr tun zu müssen, als ich eh schon tue. Ich mache diesen Job auch nicht gerne.“  
„Dann gebe dich der Faulheit hin und gehe wieder zu deinem Lieblingssohn!“ Er wollte seinen Vater gerade aus dem Saal schieben, da sagte dieser „Auch wenn ich es nicht, so werden wir morgen mit zwei hübschen Damen darüber reden.“  
„Ich hasse dich!“  
  
Und so wurde Deathmask dazu verdammt sich am nächsten Tag früh herzurichten, was schwer war, da seine Diener wegen dem Fluch nur langsam arbeiteten. Fertig hergerichtet stand er mit seinem Vater im Thronsaal und erwartete dort zwei adlige Familien.  
„Baron Rosenberg mit seiner Tochter Alexandra Rosenberg.“ Vater und Tochter betraten den Saal und hielten stolz die Nase hoch. Baronesse Alexandra war wunderschön mit Haaren so rot wie Rosen und Augen so grün wie der Wald. Die roten Rosen auf ihrer Kleidung umschmeichelten ihre natürliche Schönheit und ließen sie wie eine Herrin der Blumen aussehen. Selbst ihre Dienerinnen waren so schön wie delikate Blumen.  
„Baron Weißmann, Baronin Weißmann und deren Tochter Maria Weißmann.“ Die etwas größere Familie aus drei Köpfen war so rein wie deren Name es denken ließ. Helle Körper, rote Augen und weiße Kleidung. Diese Familie hätte glatt vom Schnee entspringen können und Baronesse Maria war einfach nur göttlich. Sanftes Lächeln, warme Augen und ruhige Aura. Sie könnte glatt die heilige Mutter selbst sein. Alle beiden Adelsfamilien verbeugen sich vor dem König von Cancer und dem Hochkönig.  
„Gar nicht schlecht…“ ,staunte Deathmask nicht schlecht und fragte sich, wie sein Vater diese beiden Familien dazu überreden konnte, sich hier zu versammeln. Auf Sicherheitsabstand von Deathmask begrüßte Shion die Gäste herzlich und mit geübtem Lächeln „Baron Rosenberg und Baron Weißmann, ich heiße Sie hier herzlich Willkommen und freue mich, dass Ihr und Eure Familien unserer Einladung gefolgt seid. Sagt mir, war die Reise hierhin zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?“ Die Väter unterhielten sich prächtig, aber Deathmask konnte nicht anders als gelangweilt aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Heute war der Himmel ganz klar und blau, dass man meinen könnte, dass irgendetwas Gutes passieren könnte. Nicht, dass es auf ihn bezogen sein könnte, schließlich gab es für ihn keinen Anlass auf etwas Gutes zu hoffen. Diese beiden adligen Familien würden für ein paar Tage hier sein, würden bis zum Fest irgendwann von seinem Fluch erfahren und Abstand von ihm halten und während der Feier würde Deathmask verkünden, dass er keiner der Baronessen heiraten würde. Er musste einfach nur etwas seiner Freizeit dazu opfern.  
„Deathmask, warum führst du die Baronessen nicht zu deren Gemächern?“ ,fragte Shion zu ihm gewandt und Deathmask war wirklich kurz davor ein dämliches Kommentar herauszulesen aber beim Anblick seines Vaters verschloss er den Mund. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er den Baronessen und ihren persönlichen Dienerinnen ihm zu folgen und führte sie durch das Schloss zu den ersten Gemächern „Baronesse Maria.“  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühen.“ Mit einer graziösen Bewegung verbeugte sie sich und zog sich zurück. Deathmask führt auch die letzte Baronesse zu ihren Gemächern und die verabschiedete sich kurz. Ich freue Dienerin schenkte dem Prinzen ein freundliches Lächeln und verbeugte sich. Deathmask zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, wo er sofort die Tür verriegelte, damit sein Vater ihn nachher nicht nerven würde. Mit grimmiger Stimmung schloss er die Augen und dachte über das Fest und den Alkohol nach.  
  
Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen, als er ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte „Deathmask, du machst sofort die Tür auf! Deathmask!“  
Der alte Mann wusste wirklich nicht, wann er aufgeben sollte. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster erkannte der Prinz, dass er den ganzen Morgen verschlafen hatte und jeden Augenblick das Mittagessen serviert werden würde. Bestimmt wollte sein Vater ihn davon überzeugen, mit den beiden Baronessen zu essen, aber damit hatte er ohne die Raffinesse vom großen Deathmask gerechnet! Wie eine wilde Ziege schlug Shion gegen die Türen und sein Sohn rief ganz stolz „Ist zu!“  
Plötzlich knallte etwas durch das Holz und die Tür fiel auf den Boden. Dahinter stand Shion mit einem Rammbock in Form einer Ziege. Damit hatte Deathmask nicht gerechnet.  
„Du bist noch 250 Jahre zu jung, um mir Befehle erteilen zu können Deathmask.“ ,hechelte der Hochkönig und packte seinen Sohn an der Hand, um ihn zum Mittagessen zu zerren.  
  
…  
  
„Also, Eure Hoheit, wie verbringt Ihr am liebsten Eure Zeit?“ ,fragte Baronesse Maria und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Deathmask gönnte sich einen ordentlichen Schluck vom Bier und nuschelte „Trinken.“  
„Ihr seid sehr reich, nicht wahr? Bestimmt gehen Sie auch gerne Jagen.“ ,schwärmte Baronesse Alexandra und ließ ihre treue Dienerin ihr Essen und Trinken servieren. So gutherzig diese war, hatte sie sogar für Baronesse Maria und den Prinzen die Mahlzeiten gebracht. Die sanfte Herrin bedankte sich für die Mühen, während Deathmask ihrer lächelnden Form ein anerkennendes Kopfnicken gab. Dies bedrückte sie aber nicht, weshalb sie ihr Lächeln bewahrte und sich hinter ihrer Herrin stellte, wo sie auf weitere Befehle wartete.  
„Ich liebe die Jagd! Nachdem mein Vater immer von einer Jagd zurückkehrt, schenkt er mir einen neuen Pelz, den ich um meine Schultern tragen kann!“ ,schwärmte Baronesse Alexandra und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk „Gehen Sie auch jagen?“  
„Ne, ist mir zu aufwendig.“ ,antwortete er und trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier „Bin viel lieber in der Stadt am Feiern.“  
„Ihr müsst den Menschen also sehr nahe sein.“ ,schlussfolgerte Baronesse Maria, aber Deathmask grinste „Ein paar dieser Bastarde können mir nicht mal einen ordentlichen Schlag verpassen.“  
Die Dienerin kicherte etwas bei der Vorstellung, weshalb er sich schelmisch am Hinterkopf kratzte. Die beiden Baronessen hingegen wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Vermutlich würden die nächsten Tage mehr als wertlos sein. Zumindest würde sie dann ein Leben in Hülle und Fülle genießen, dachte sich Alexandra und schenkte dem Prinzen nochmal Bier nach.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen sollte Deathmask Zeit mit Baronesse Alexandra verbringen und diese wollte unbedingt den Garten bewundern. Mit Tee und Süßspeisen an einem Tisch, saßen sie von Blumen umgeben in einem Pavillon und genossen die frische Luft.  
„Ich liebe Rosen. Sie sind elegant und edel, wie ich. Ihr solltet Euch überlegen, welche einzupflanzen.“ ,meinte die Dame mit den roten Haaren und ließ sich von ihrer Dienerin Tee eingießen. Deathmask hielt sich die Stirn und fühlte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen hochkommen. War es das Bier? Gut möglich. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er der Baronesse zu, da gab die Dienerin ihm lächelnd eine Teetasse. Zuerst wollte er es nicht trinken, da es bestimmt eklig bitter sein würde, da kommentierte sein Gegenüber „Der Tee ist diesmal ja süß. Was hast du getan?“  
„Hochgeboren, ich habe den Blütenhonig benutzt, den Sie doch vorhin so gemocht haben, benutzt. Es mildert den herben Geschmack des Tees. Er ist gut bei Kopfschmerzen.“ ,erklärte sie mit sanfter Stimme und ihre Herrin trank noch einen Schluck „Schmeckt nicht schlecht.“  
Deathmask gönnte sich ebenfalls einen Schluck und spürte schon, wie der warme Tee seine Kopfschmerzen dahinschmelzen ließ. Ehe er sich versah, war die Tasse in seinen Händen leer. Die Dienerin stellte sich zu ihm und füllte es wieder nach, dabei verlor sie nicht für einen Bruchteil ihr Lächeln. Aber wieso? Sollte der Fluch nicht ihre wahre Natur offenbaren? Besagte schien keineswegs genervt von ihrer. Nein, sie schien…  
Es sogar zu genießen.  
„Mir ist so heiß!“ ,heulte die Baronesse, die scheinbar etwas näher zu Deathmask herangerückt haben muss und nun unter dem Einfluss seines Fluches stand „Ich will hier nicht mit sitzen. Ich will in mein Zimmer, baden und schlafen! Selbst meine Schminke sitzt nicht mehr!“ Alexandra wollte sich fast schon etwas von ihrer Kleider abstreifen, da kam ihr ihre Dienerin zuvor „Hochgeboren, lasst mich Euch schnell in Ihr Zimmer bringen!“ Schnell führte sie ihre Herrin weg vom Pavillon und flüchtete mit ihr zurück in den Palast. Deathmask, der ihnen grinsend nachsah, strich mit dem Finger über die Kante seiner Tasse „Scheinbar gibt es wirklich Idioten, die den Beruf eines Dieners mögen…“ Er trank noch einen Schluck vom Tee und kommentierte, dass sie dafür eines der besten Tees machte, die er jemals getrunken hatte.  
  
…  
  
„Ich will nicht!“ ,heulte der Prinz und klammerte sich am Pfosten seines Bettes fest als ob sein Leben daran hinge, was wirklich der Fall sein könnte, wenn Shion der Vater ist. Genannter zog an der Kleidung seines Sohnes „Denkst du ich will es mir antun? Ständig diese dämlichen Formalitäten, falsche Bescheidenheiten und Leute, die einen mit Adleraugen beobachten.“  
„Warum gibst du dich der Faulheit dann nicht einfach hin?!“  
„Weil meine Liebe zu dir stärker ist und ich dich mit einer Ehefrau wissen will, die vielleicht deinen Fluch bricht!“ Mit diesen Worten zog Shion ein letztes Mal an seinen Sohn und schaffte es erfolgreich ihn vom Bett zu ziehen. Ohne noch länger als nötig Zeit zu verschwenden, warf er ihn den Dienern hin, die sofort anfingen ihren Herrn vernünftig anzuziehen. Trotz Fluch dauerte es nicht lange bis ihr Prinz zumindest etwas wie ein Prinz aussah. So geduldig Shion war, nahm er seinen Sohn von hinten an den Schultern und führte ihn zum Essenssaal, wo sie gleich mit den beiden Adelsfamilien essen würden. Bevor sie den Raum betraten, erinnerte er Deathmask nochmal daran, dass er sich zumindest heute gut benehmen musste. Mit etwas Abstand von seinem Sohn öffnete er die Doppeltür zum Saal und begrüßte herzlichst nochmal die Baronen. Schnell kamen sie wieder zum Gespräch und begannen dann auch schon zu essen. Deren Kinder kümmerten sich nicht darum sich beim Gespräch zu beteiligen und aßen schweigend. So schlau der Prinz aber noch war, hörte er dennoch mit. Zuerst begannen die Väter über ihre Reiche zu reden, dann über deren Söhne und schließlich ging es um deren Töchter. Baron Weißmann erzählte, wie Maria jeden Tag in der Kirche betete, mit den Nonnen sang und den Menschen im Dorf half. Baron Rosenberg lachte hingegen, dass er seine Tochter verwöhnt habe und diese nun an nichts anderes als ihre Rosen und ihr Aussehen dachte „Ich schwöre, wenn sie ihre Magd nicht hätte, dann würde sie wie ein verrückter Hund ohne Leine umher rasen. Wenn sie verheiratet ist, vielleicht werden meine Tage etwas friedlicher. Ahahaha!“ Die Männer lachten und Shion nickte zustimmend „Man sollte aber dennoch keine Chance verpassen. Die Liebe ist sehr eigenwillig und unerwartet, weshalb sich vielleicht etwas anbahnen könnte.“ Gespielt müde seufzte er „Ihr habt beide bezaubernde Töchter, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie man die Beste unter ihnen ausmachen könnte.“  
„Warum dann nicht ein Wettstreit abhalten? Meine Tochter liebt Wettbewerbe, besonders wenn sie diese gewinnt.“ ,lachte er und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wein. Deathmask sah jetzt schon, was als nächstes passieren würde, weshalb er einen Diener nach Bier fragte. Vielleicht wenn er betrunken genug war, würde er das Besprochene in den nächsten Momenten vergessen…  
„Ein Wettstreit? Aber welche Werte sollten getestet werden?“ ,fragte Weißmann, da faltete Shion schon seine Hände zusammen und stützte sein Kinn an seine Handrücken. Nur zu gut kannte Deathmask dieses Lächeln „Wo bleibt mein Bier?!“  
„Wisst Ihr, was das Gegenteil von Faulheit ist?“ ,fragte Shion und Baronesse Maria antwortete diesmal „Fleiß, nicht wahr?“  
„Ich würde gerne den Fleiß Eurer wunderbaren Töchter testen.“ Von unter dem Tisch holte er zwei Halsketten, welche Perlenketten waren, die in der Mitte einen kleinen, runden Behälter hielten, worin sich eine rote Flüssigkeit befand „Während die Baronessen diese Perlenketten tragen, sollen sie ein Kleid nähen.“  
Und endlich war das Bier da. Die Dienerin trug ein Glas und mehrere Flaschen in ihren Armen und servierte ihm das erste Glas, welches er beim ersten Zug austrank. Die beiden Baronessen sahen sich gegenseitig verwundert an, aber sagten nichts. Die beiden Barone hingegen lachten freudig „Ein Kleid nähen? Sie sind Baronessen. Sie haben noch nie Kleider genäht!“ Sie waren aber auch nicht gegen die Idee, schließlich war es ein Test, um zu sehen, wie weit die Baronessen gehen würden. Was man nicht kann, kann man noch erlernen. Außerdem mussten sie das selbstgenähte Kleid nicht beim Fest tragen, sondern es dort lediglich präsentieren. Somit war es also beschlossene Sache und nachdem die Einzelheiten besprochen wurden, zogen sich die Baronen und ihre Familie zurück. Deathmask, der mittlerweile betrunken war, hielt sich den Magen „Mir ist schlecht.“ Er wollte aufstehen, aber seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr tragen, weshalb vornüber umkippte. Zum Glück konnte die Dienerin ihn noch rechtzeitig auffangen „Hoheit, lasst mich Euch zu Eurem Zimmer begleiten.“ Mit überraschend viel Kraft hob sie ihn etwas hoch und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Mit beruhigenden Worten trug sie den Prinzen zu seinen Gemächern, lag ihn vorsichtig in sein Bett ab, deckte ihn zu und verließ leise sein Zimmer, damit er ungestört weiterschlafen konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schickten die Barone ihre Diener in die Stadt, wo sie musterlosen Stoff kauften, Nadeln und Faden, mit denen die Baronessen später Kleider nähen konnten. Ganz fleißig wollten sie auch Kleider nähen, aber keine der beiden Baronessen hatte geahnt, weshalb Shion ihnen die Perlenhalskette gab. Die rote Flüssigkeit in den Perlenketten war das Blut von Deathmask, der noch immer verflucht war. Mit seinem verfluchten Blut als deren ständigen Begleiter, begannen die beiden Baronessen faul zu werden.  
  
Baronesse Alexandra, die noch nicht mal den ersten Stich gemacht hatte, warf alles zu Boden „Ich kann nicht nähen! Warum sollte ich das auch? Nicht ohne Grund gibt es Diener! Sollen die es doch machen.“ Während sie dies sagte, begann ihre treue Dienerin alles einzusammeln und ordentlich auf einen Tisch hinzulegen „Hochgeboren, wenn Sie aber mit Nichts bei der Feier erscheinen, wird Euer Vater bestimmt enttäuscht mit Ihnen sein.“ Sie wollte mehr sagen, da schlug ihre Herrin ihre Handfläche laut auf den Tisch „Na und?! Wenn ich nicht nähen will, dann will ich nicht nähen!“ Mit Schwung drehte Baronesse Alexandra sich um und stolzierte zur Tür „Ich gehe Kleidung für das Fest in mehrere Tage zu kaufen. Kümmere du dich nur um die Sachen hier.“ Und weg war sie. Ihre Dienerin wusste nicht so ganz, was sie nun tun sollte, da begann sie sich auch schon auf einen Stuhl hinzusetzen und mit Stickereien anzufangen.  
Wenn ihre Herrin das Kleid nicht machen wollte, dann könnte sie es tun…  
  
Deathmask hatte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen vom vorherigen Tag, aber leider waren seine Erinnerungen nicht weg.  
Er erinnerte sich an alles…  
Genervt stand er von seinem Bett auf und nahm gewohnte Medizin zu sich, um die Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. Leider waren sie nun nicht mehr so effektiv, weshalb er etwas anderes brauchte. Da erinnerte er sich an den Tee, die die eine Dienerin einst für ihn angefertigt hatte. So treu sie war, war sie immer bei Baronesse Alexandras Seite, weshalb er nur nach der Adligen suchen musste. Er fragte mehrere Diener nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort und begab sich auch schon zur Stadt, wo er sie bei dem besten Schneider fand. Ganz aufgeregt probierte sie die schönsten Kleider und achtete wegen dem Fluch um ihren Hals nicht mehr auf Etikette oder Bescheidenheit. Als sie Deathmask erblickte, fragte sie ihn sogar schamlos, ob er die ganzen Kleider für sie kaufen würde. Mit nun stärkeren Kopfschmerzen fragte er sie, wo ihre persönliche Dienerin sei.  
„Sie ist im Schloss und tut… was auch immer sie tut.“ ,antwortete die Baronesse und widmete sich wieder den Kleidern zu. Ihre Dienerinnen versuchten sie an die Etiketten zu erinnern, aber stießen nur auf taube Ohren. Deathmask kümmerte sich nicht darum und ging genervt zum Schloss zurück, wo er nach der treuen Dienerin suchte. Diese saß noch immer in Baronesse Alexandras Zimmer und bestickte den musterlosen Stoff. Der Prinz sah dies und realisierte, dass ihre Herrin ihr dies aufgetragen haben musste. Gespannt darauf, was am Ende passieren würde, verschloss er leise die Tür und klopfte schließlich gegen das Holz. Panisch rief die Dienerin „Einen kurzen Moment, bitte!“ Schnell versteckte sie alles in eine Box auf dem Tisch, richtete ihre Kleidung wieder her und öffnete die Tür „Hoheit!“ ,rief sie überrascht und machte mit einer Verbeugung sofort Platz. Er hob lediglich kurz die Hand und sah zum Platz, wo sie vorhin saß. Die Loyalität dieser Frau war wirklich bemerkenswert.  
„Hoheit, wenn Sie Baronesse Alexandra suchen, sie-“  
„Ich bin wegen dir hier.“ ,unterbrach er sie prompt und massierte sich die Stirn „Ich will diesen Tee trinken, den du letztes Mal gemacht hast.“  
„Aber sicher doch.“ Sie verbeugte sich und wollte gerade durch die Tür gehen, da fragte sie „Wollen Sie den Tee in Ihr Zimmer trinken?“  
Er nickte und lächelnd ging sie auch schon los zur Küche. Der Prinz ging stöhnend zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich in sein Bett hin lag und auf den Tee wartete. Nicht lange und die Dienerin kam mit einer dampfenden Kanne und eine Tasse zurück, den sie sofort füllte und ihm übergab „Bitte sehr.“  
Während er den Tee trank, spürte er, wie die Kopfschmerzen langsam verschwanden und er erleichtert ausatmete „Dies ist guuut…“  
„Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?“ ,fragte sie ihn sanft, darauf bedacht nicht zu laut oder schrill für seine empfindlichen Ohren zu werden. Kurz strich er mit dem Daumen über das Porzellan, da fragte er „Weshalb bist du die persönliche Dienerin dieser anstrengenden Baronesse?“  
Sie lächelte amüsiert, aber sagte schließlich „Ich kenne Baronesse Alexandra seit wir beide kleine Mädchen gewesen sind. Meine Mutter war ihre Amme, weshalb wir praktisch Milchschwestern sind. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig, weshalb ich sie so gut unterstützen will, wie ich nur kann.“  
Dann hatte sie wohl von selbst angefangen das Kleid zu nähen, um ihre geliebte Herrin zu schützen. Mit einem Lächeln murmelte er mit rauer, abgenutzter Stimme „Ich bin verflucht…“  
Die Dienerin kniete auf den Boden und hörte ihm eindringlich zu.  
„Wann immer sich mir jemand nähert, beginnt die Person faul zu werden und mir ihre dunkelsten Seiten zu zeigen. Keine eingeübten Lügen, keine nervigen Etiketten, keine erzwungenen Persönlichkeiten. Menschen sind hässlich und erbärmlich und lassen sich zu stark beeinflussen. Tatsächlich bin ich es satt, diese Realität immer und immer wieder mit ansehen zu müssen.“ Seine violetten Augen wanderten zu der auf dem Boden knienden Frau „Und dennoch bleibst du unverändert…“  
„Hoheit?“ Sie blinkte mit diesen unschuldigen Augen, weshalb er wegsah und weiterhin an seinen Tee nippte „Danke… dass du so nett zu mir bist…“  
Sie lächelte freudig „Mit dem größten Vergnügen!“  
  
Die Tage flogen dahin und das Fest rückte immer näher. Die Baronessen, die weiterhin die Perlenkette trugen, waren von ihrer Faulheit geplagt. Baronesse Alexandra hatte alles aufgegeben und genießte ihre Zeit im Schloss mit schlafen und entspannen, während Baronesse Maria an ihr Kleid arbeitete, aber mehrere Sachen herausließ, keine Stickereien machte und vielleicht nicht genug Zeit für die Nähten nahm. Deathmask erkannte, dass beide Baronessen nicht das entsprachen, was sein Vater sich erhofft hatte. Dafür erfreute er sich an den Anblick der gutherzigen Dienerin, die ganz fleißig und voller Freude an ihr Kleid arbeitete mit ihrer faulen Herrin in Gedanken.  
  
Am Abend des Festes durften die Baronessen endlich die Ketten ausziehen und den Feierlichkeiten beitreten. Zuerst kam Baron Weißmann mit seiner Tochter, welche in hellen Farben gekleidet war. Ihre Locken waren mit Lilien bestückt, ihr Kleid ein blasses Grün mit weißen Perlen, weißen Rüschen und weißen Bestickungen von reinen Blumen. Das Kleid, welches sie dem König und Deathmask präsentierte, war ein weißes Kleid, welches gerade mal bis zu den Knien reichte, mit zwei dünnen Trägern und einer Schleife um die Seite. Für die beiden sah das Kleid so aus, als ob es jeden Augenblick auseinander fallen würde, aber es war beeindruckend, dass sie überhaupt so viel geschafft hatte. Und schließlich kam Baron Rosenberg mit seiner Tochter. Ihr rotes Haar wurde von ihrer Dienerin wunderschön hochgesteckt mit roten Rosen, schwarzen Perlen und goldenen Schmuck. Ihr rotes Kleid war elegant, zeigte schön ihre schlanke Figur und ließ sie wie eine betörende Lady der Verführung aussehen. Mit gehobenem Kinn verbeugte sie sich vor Shion und Deathmask und präsentierte ihre treue Dienerin, die das selbstgenähte Kleid trug und präsentierte. Im Gegensatz zu Baronesse Maria hatte sie nicht nur das allernötigste getan, sondern ging noch viel weiter. Das Kleid war perfekt zum tanzen, war wunderschön und ließ sie glatt wie eine junge Prinzessin aussehen. Shion, der selber kleine Spione hatte, stupste seinen Sohn an und dieser wusste, was nun erwartet wurde. Deathmask, welcher sehr königlich angezogen war und sich sogar vernünftig gekämmt und rasiert hatte, stellte sich vor den beiden Baronen „Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen.“ Er verbeugte sich „Baron Rosenberg, ich bitte um die Hand der persönlichen Dienerin Eurer Tochter.“  
Jeder im Raum war überrascht, da erklärte der Prinz, dass die Dienerin das Kleid ganz alleine genäht habe, weshalb sie den Wettstreit gewonnen habe und nicht ihre Herrin. Verängstigt blickte die treue Seele zu der Baronesse „Hochgeboren, ich…“  
„Du dummes Mädchen, du weißt wirklich nicht, wo du hingehörst.“ ,meckerte diese, aber seufzte „Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde und es hat sich bewahrheitet. Nun, daran kann ich nichts ändern. Es ist Zeit, dich endlich gehen zu lassen.“ Sie wandte sich komplett ihrer Dienerin zu „Egal wie unverschämt ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe, du treue Seele bist doch tatsächlich geblieben und hast auf mich aufgepasst. Ich glaube, nun ist es soweit, dass ich dich beschütze. Werde du nur glücklich.“ Sie schenkte ihrer besten Freundin und Milchschwester ein ernstgemeintes Lächeln und sah schließlich ernst zu ihrem Vater „Vater, du musst auch loslassen!“  
Baron Rosenberg weinte bittere Tränen „Ich werde diese treue Seele vermissen…“  
Die Dienerin war überwältigt und wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Schließlich nahm Deathmask sanft ihre Hand in seine und kniete vor ihr auf den Boden „Würdest du mich heiraten?“  
Wie konnte sie da nur nein sagen?! Mit rotem Gesicht nickte sie schüchtern und sofort stand der Prinz auf und nahm sie in die Arme. Freudige Musik erklang und sie tanzten zusammen im Saal. Noch nie wurde sie von so vielen Augen gemustert, weshalb sie leicht zittrig war, aber Deathmask kam ihr etwas näher „Noch kannst du wegrennen. Niemand wird dich deswegen verurteilen.“  
„Aber…“ Ihre nervösen Augen gingen in seine violetten „Dennoch sehe ich, dass du mich nicht weggehen lassen wirst.“  
„Nein.“ Er küsste ihre Stirn „Wenn es nun etwas auf der Welt gibt, für den ich immer fleißig sein werde, dann wirst es du sein…“ Wenn es nötig war, dann würde er sogar tausendmal seinen Fluch brechen, nur um diese treue, artige Seele wiedersehen zu können…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Die Schlickerlinge" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1819.
> 
> Ich glaube daran, dass eine Person nicht von Natur aus böse ist. Im Anime war Deathmask ein sehr sadistischer Charakter, der seine Kräfte nach belieben nutzte. Dabei glaube ich, dass er seine "Stärke" zeigte, weil er nicht einer der "Schwachen" sein wollte. Die Masken sind ein Symbol der Täuschung und zeigen Rollen, die eine Person annimmt und sich dahinter verbirgt. Deathmask fürchtet die Person vor der Maske zu sein, dessen "Schwäche" offen präsentiert ist und dies versuche ich mit diesem Märchen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Die Faulheit zwingt die Menschen ihre "Masken" abzunehmen und ihr wahres ungezwungenes Ich zu präsentieren, zu dem Deathmask niemals werden will. Könnt ihr ungefähr meinen Gedankengängen folgen? Was glaubt ihr, was hinter seinem Charakter steckt?


	5. Das singende, springende Löweneckerchen

_**Das singende, springende Löweneckerchen** _

Es war einmal ein reicher Mann. Er wurde im Leben mit drei Töchtern gesegnet und er liebte diese über alles, aber am liebsten hatte er seine jüngste Tochter. Diese treue Seele war immer die Erste, die zu ihm kam, wenn er von einer Reise heimkehrte. Als er also wieder verreiste fragte er seine drei Töchter, was für Geschenke sie sich wünschen. Die älteste Tochter wünschte sich Perlen so weiß wie Schnee aus den Tiefen des Meeres, während die zweitälteste Schwester wünschte sich Diamanten, die in Form eines Herzens geschliffenen wurden. Seine jüngste Tochter wünschte sich hingegen ein Vogel, von dem sie immer in Büchern gelesen hatte.  
Sie wünschte sich ein Löweneckerchen…  
  
Der stolze Vater fuhr mit seiner Kutsche durch den Wald und sah neben sich zur Truhe, wo er die Geschenke für seine zwei ältesten Töchter schon hatte. Es war schwer, aber nichts, was er nicht mit Geld lösen konnte. Das Geschenk für seine liebste Tochter zu finden, war hingegen keine leichte Aufgabe, denn nur selten fingen Leute diesen Vogel ein, weshalb er sich diesen selber beschaffen musste. Mit den Jägern, die seiner Kutsche folgten, blieb er schließlich im Wald stehen und ging mit ihnen auf die Suche nach einem Löweneckerchen, welches seiner jüngsten Tochter würdig war. Ganz vorsichtig fingen die Jäger mehrere der Löweneckerchen, aber keines sah so schön aus, dass es seine Tochter glücklich machen würde, zumindest in seinen Augen „Gibt es nicht irgendwie schönere Exemplare?“  
„Mein Herr, Löweneckerchen sehen nun einmal so aus.“ ,erklärte ein Jäger, aber dies stellte den reichen Mann nicht zufrieden „Meine jüngste Tochter ist die Liebste meiner Töchter und ich will sie vollkommen zufrieden stellen. Fangt noch weitere!“ Er und die Jäger fingen alle Löweneckerchen, die sie im Wald finden konnten, aber keines schien ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Da hörten sie den glockenhaften Gesang eines Vogels. Eines Löweneckerchens!  
„Dort! Fangt mir diesen Vogel!“ ,rief er und die Jäger machten sich schon daran dem Vogel zu folgen. Dessen Gesang führte sie zu einem verlassenen Anwesen, welches auch noch sehr intakt war „Ob das Anwesen jemandem gehört?“  
„Bestimmt. Falls wir darin gestoppt werden, sollten wir uns entschuldigen und darum bitten, weiter nach dem Vogel jagen zu können.“ Die Gruppe betrat das Anwesen und ging hinein zu einem Saal, dessen Gardinen zugezogen waren, wodurch nur die Kerzen dem Raum Licht spendeten.  
„Warum ist es hier drin so dunkel? Wo sind die Fenster?“ Ein Jäger wollte die Gardinen aufreißen, da ertönte ein lautes Brüllen im ganzen Saal und die Männer erschraken „Ein Löwe!“ Sie wollten fliehen, da schloss sich die Tür und sie waren mit der wilden Bestie im Saal gefangen. Schritte ertönten und im Licht der Kerzen erschien ein großer Löwe, dessen Fell fast schon golden glänzte. Seine türkisenen Augen durchbohrten die ängstlichen Männer und es näherte sich ihnen. Mit ihrem Pfeil und Bogen konnten sie in dieser Dunkelheit kaum etwas tun, besonders weil sie schon die Opfer des Löwen waren. Da erblickte der reiche Mann das Löweneckerchen auf den Rücken des Löwen. Das Tier bemerkte dessen Blick und zählte schließlich alles im Kopf zusammen „Ihr seid wegen dem Löweneckerchen hier…“ ,murmelte es mit männlicher Stimme und die Männer erbleichten „Es… kann sprechen!“  
„Da ihr es auf meine Leute abgesehen habt, müsst ihr mit euren Leben dafür zahlen.“ Er fletschte schon die Zähne, da kniete der reiche Mann auf den Boden „Es tut uns furchtbarleid, wir wussten nicht, dass das Löweneckerchen zu Euch gehört. Bitte, ich darf noch nicht sterben. Ich muss mich doch um meine Familie kümmern!“  
Der Löwe dachte kurz nach, aber hatte schließlich eine entspannte Haltung „Nun gut. Ich lasse Gnade über euch walten, aber dies heißt nicht, dass ihr unbestraft davon kommt. Spricht, weshalb wolltet ihr alle mein Löweneckerchen fangen?“  
Oh, der Mann wagte es nicht den Namen seiner jüngsten Tochter auszusprechen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass der Löwe seine Wut an ihr auslassen würde „Ich wollte den Vogel für mich selbst fangen, um dessen Gesang jeden Tag hören zu können.“  
Der Löwe konnte an den schnellen Herzschlag des Mannes hören, dass er log. Da er nun keine wirklich gerechte Strafe vollziehen konnte, musste er es etwas anders ausgehen „Da Ihr mich anlügt, werde ich das Schicksal entscheiden lassen. Kehrt zu Eurem Heim zurück und das erste Lebewesen, welches Ihr nach Betreten Eures Grundstückes trifft, werdet Ihr zu mir bringen. Wenn Ihr Glück habt, werdet Ihr mir nur einen toten Vogel schicken, aber solltet Ihr Pech haben, werdet Ihr mir einen Menschen darbieten.“ Er schenkte ihm einen warnenden Blick „Versucht nicht mich auszutricksen, denn ich kann es fühlen, wenn Ihr mich anlügt. Ich erwarte Sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück.“ Und so ließ der Löwe die Männer gehen.  
  
Bleich vor Angst kehrte der erschrockene Mann nach Hause zurück und betete auf den ganzen Weg, dass seine geliebte Tochter dieses eine Mal nicht kam, um ihn als Erste zu empfangen. Das Schicksal meinte es aber nicht gut mit ihm, denn schon von Weiten konnte er sie am Eingang des Hauses sehen. Die Kutsche stoppte vor ihr und freudig nahm die wunderschöne Frau ihren Vater in die Arme „Papa, du bist wieder da!“ Sie grinste über beide Ohren und zog einen Blumenkranz hervor „Heute war ich im Garten und habe diesen Kranz für die geflochten. Damit könntest du nun der König unseres Gartens sein.“

Tränen stiegen ihn in die Augen und er fiel zu den Knien. Erschrocken darüber kniete seine Tochter nun vor ihm und fragte ihn, was denn los sei. Es dauerte lange bis er seine Tochter nicht mehr eisern umarmte und seine Tränen stoppten. In seinem Zimmer erzählte er von den Löwen und welche Bestrafung er bekommen hätte. Tatsächlich war die Tochter verzweifelt, denn wegen ihr musste ihr Vater durch etwas so unheimliches durch. Mit einem Lächeln versicherte sie ihm also, dass ihr nichts passieren würde und sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Familie. Die Kutsche fuhr sie zurück zum Anwesen, wo sie ausstieg und der Kutsche sehnsüchtig nachsah. Am liebsten wäre sie noch länger zu Hause geblieben, aber dann wäre der Abschied nur schlimmer gewesen. Mit viel Mut betrat sie das Anwesen und bewunderte dessen Aussehen. An den Wänden standen Statuen von Löwen, weiße Marmorsäulen hielten die Decke und selbst der Boden war komplett weiß. Man würde glatt meinen, dass dieser Ort ein Tempel sei. Schließlich führten ihre Schritte sie zum dunklen Saal, wo der Löwe schon auf einem hohen Podest erwartete. Lange Treppen führten zu ihm hoch, aber die junge Frau kniete vor dessen Anfang. Neugierig hob die Bestie den Kopf „Wer bist du?“  
„Ich bin die jüngste Tochter des Mannes, der Euren Löweneckerchen mit sich nehmen wollte.“ ,antwortete sie und wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben „Ich bin auch die Person, die eigentlich das Löweneckerchen haben wollte.“  
Neugierig erhob sich der Löwe und ging mit präzisen Schritten zu ihr herunter. Jeder Schritt schien die junge Frau etwas mehr zu erschrecken, aber tapfer redete sie sich ein, dass sie diese Strafe verdient hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie darauf, dass der Löwe vor ihr stehen blieb und irgendetwas tun oder sagen würde, wenn nicht sogar sie einfach töten.  
„Du bist sehr mutig hier zu verweilen.“ ,sagte er und musterte sie eindringlich „Ich will dir nichts tun.“  
„Wenn Ihr mir nichts tun wollt, warum darf ich dann nicht gehen?“ ,fragte sie nicht verstehend, da ging der Blick des Löwen zum Fenster „Dies wirst du nun sehen.“  
Draußen verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und ein goldenes Licht erschien um den Löwen. Nicht lange und die Form des Löwen schmolz zu einem Mann dahin, der die junge Frau mit den gleichen türkisen Augen warm musterten. Die junge Frau sah ihn verblüfft aber teilweise auch begeistert an. Er kniete vor ihr auf den Boden und nahm ihre Hand in seine „Mein Name ist Aiolia und ich bin der rechtmäßige König von Leo.“  
  
Aiolia erklärte ihr, dass er am Tag ein Löwe war und in der Nacht der schöne Prinz, den sie vorhin kennenlernte. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er in das Tageslicht, denn wenn er im Sonnenschein ist, verwandelt er sich für sieben Tage in eine Taube. Deswegen hatte er es sich zur Routine gemacht am Tag als Löwe zu schlafen und in der Nacht als Mensch wach zu sein. Das Löweneckerchen ist ein wichtiger Kumpan für Aiolia, weshalb diesem niemals etwas passieren darf. So hat seine neue Begleiterin es sich angewöhnt ihn in der Nacht mit Geschichten und Spielen zu beschäftigen und am Tag bei seiner Löwen-Gestalt zu schlafen. Mit jeder Nacht, wo sie mit ihm sprach und mehr von ihm lernte, konnte sie spüren, dass Aiolia für sie nun ein wichtiger Freund wurde, dem sie unbedingt helfen wollte.  
  
„Aiolia, wieso wurdest du verflucht?“ ,fragte sie eines Nachts und er begann zu erzählen „Schon vor der Geburt meiner ersten Brüder war unsere Familie verflucht. Meine Mutter… wurde nicht von jeden gemocht, denn eigentlich war sie eine gewöhnliche Frau vom Lande bis sie meinen Vater heiratete. Die vorherige Verlobte meines Vaters war darüber wütend, weshalb sie jeden seiner Söhne, einschließlich mich, verfluchte, damit er niemals glücklich werden würde. Jeder von uns 13 Brüder wurde mit einem Fluch belegt, der nicht nur unser Leben beeinflusst, sondern uns auch am Besteigen des Throns behindert. Ich bin zwar von königlichem Blut, aber bin es nicht würdig den Titel eines Prinzen zu haben…“ Seine türkisenen Augen wanderten zum dunklen Himmel. Das junge Mädchen fragte bewegt „Gibt es nichts, was deinen Fluch brechen könnte?“  
Aiolia hörte die Trauer und den Mitleid in ihrer Stimme, weshalb er ihr ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte „Dies ist ein Kampf, den ich selbst gewinnen muss…“  
Sie lag ihre Hand auf seinem Arm „Niemand ist allein. Ich will dir helfen, diesen Fluch zu brechen.“  
Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er nahm ihre Hand in seine „Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte. Ich weiß, deine Mühen zu schätzen.“ Am liebsten wollte er sie in die Arme nehmen, aber bestimmt würde es unhöflich sein, weshalb er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter lag „Die Luft ist angenehm. Würdest du mit mir spazieren gehen? Bestimmt finden wir auch ein paar Glühwürmchen, die wir beobachten könnten.“  
„Sicher!“ Und die beiden Freunde verbrachten die Nacht im Freien, wo sie die Lichter der Nacht beobachteten und die angenehme Stille auskosteten. Die jüngste Tochter war wirklich zufrieden mit ihrem neuen Alltag, aber sie kann sich nicht helfen, als sich um ihre Familie zur Sorgen. Wie es ihnen wohl ging? Trauerten sie noch immer über ihr Gehen? Sie stellte sich do viele Fragen, aber sie konnte nur spekulieren und beten. Im Verlauf des Abends fing sie an etwas trauriger zu werden, was schließlich auch Aiolia bemerkte und sie fragte, weshalb sie so niedergeschlagen war. Sie antwortete ihm „Ich vermisse meine Familie…“  
Aiolia respektierte seine Brüder sehr, aber von ihnen allen war ihm Aiolos am liebsten. Von ihm getrennt zu werden war mehr als schmerzhaft für ihn. Er konnte also verstehen, durch welche Schmerzen sie ging „Ich kann dich zwar nicht zu ihnen gehen lassen, aber du dürftest ihnen Briefe schreiben.“  
„Wirklich?“ ,fragte sie aufgeregt und als er nickte, umarmte sie ihn stürmisch „Vielen Dank! Danke, Aiolia!“ Sie ignorierte seine rote Wangen „Du bist ein wirklich wunderbarer Freund!“  
Er lächelte freudig und ließ es zu, dass sie aufgeregt zum Schloss zurück rannte, um schon den ersten Brief an ihre Familie zu schreiben. Das kleine Löweneckerchen, welches die ganze Zeit in deren Nähe war, landete graziös auf Aiolias Schulter und sah ihn neugierig an. Der Prinz krallte den Vogel unter das Kinn und murmelte „Vielleicht war es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung, sie hier zu behalten…“  
Genannte war mehr als aufgeregt ihrer Familie einen Brief zu schreiben. Voller Freude erzählte sie von ihrem neuen Freund, ihrer neuen Lebensweise und Sachen, die in letzter Zeit geschehen waren. Wie ein nicht zu stoppender Fluss schrieb und schrieb sie immer weiter bis schließlich die Morgensonne über dem Horizont erschien. Erst als sie den Brief versiegelte, bemerkte sie, wie viel Zeit sie mit Schreiben verbrachte. Fragend stand sie auf und ging zum Saal, wo Aiolia seine meiste Zeit verbrachte. Ganz oben am Ende der Treppe im Schein der Kerzen konnte sie die schlafende Form des großen Löwen sehen, dessen Fell fast schon golden schimmerte. Leise und den Brief an ihre Brust gedrückt ging sie zu ihm hoch und musterte ihn eindringlich. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn fragen, wie sie ihren Brief abschicken könnte, da begann auch sie müde zu werden und sich zu ihm zu legen. Lächelnd schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ sich in das Land der Träume gleiten. Nicht lange nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, öffnete der Löwe vorsichtig eines seiner türkisenen Augen und musterte seine Freundin neugierig. Sein Maul weitete sich leicht wie ein Lächeln und er gab der Schönheit an seiner Seiten ein Lecken an der Wange bis auch er schließlich wieder einschlief.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und jeden Tag flog das Herzensgüte Löweneckerchen los, um die Briefe zwischen Tochter und Vater auszutauschen. Irgendwann kam die Nachricht, dass ihre älteste Schwester heiraten würde, weshalb man sie zu ihrer Hochzeit einlud. Tatsächlich war sie etwas nervös Aiolia um Erlaubnis zu fragen, schließlich war es er, der sie hier gefangen hielt, aber mit der Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, waren sie gute Freunde, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hörte auf den Wunsch eines Freundes. Und er hörte auf ihren Wunsch und erlaubte es in ihr altes Zuhause zu reisen und bei der Hochzeit ihrer ältesten Schwester anwesend zu sein, aber das Löweneckerchen musste immer bei ihr sein. Die Hochzeit ihrer Schwester war groß, laut und ganz pompös. Es wurde viel gelacht und erzählt, gefeiert und geweint aber Hauptsache sie war wieder für kurze Zeit mit ihrer Familie vereint.  
  
Wochen vergingen und sie und Aiolia waren gerade bei einem Spaziergang um das Anwesen, da kam das Löweneckerchen mit einer weiteren frohen Botschaft.  
„Meine andere Schwester, sie wird auch heiraten!“ ,erklärte sie aufgeregt und Aiolia streichelte warm lächelnd ihren Kopf „Dann willst du dich bestimmt für die Reise vorbereiten. Ich packe schon deine Sachen.“ Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da nahm sie seinen Arm und fragte ihn, warum er nicht mit ihr kommen würde. Er erinnerte sie daran, dass er sich für sieben Tage in eine Taube verwandeln würde, wenn Tageslichts auf ihn schien, da kam sie mit dem Kompromiss, dass man die Hochzeit in der Nacht feiern oder in der Kirche alle Fenster und Türe bedecken könne. Zuerst wollte Aiolia wirklich nicht zustimmen, aber nachdem seine gute Freundin mit ihrer Schwester darüber geredet hatte, gab er ihrem süßen Lächeln schließlich nach und sie reisten gemeinsam zu ihrem Heim. Dort wurden sie herzlichst von ihrem Vater begrüßt, bei dem Aiolia sich als erstes entschuldigte, und schließlich ging es zur Hochzeit. Alles verlief wunderbar, obwohl draußen die Sonne schien. Türen und Fenster wurden geschlossen und mit den Kerzen und Laternen wurde der Saal in eine romantische Atmosphäre gehalten. Alles schien wirklich perfekt zu verlaufen, aber da ahnte sie nicht, dass noch weitaus größere Mächte auf ihre Chance gewartet hatten. Braut und Bräutigam gaben sich gerade ihren Kuss, da wurde die große Doppeltür aufgerissen und Sonnenlicht schien in den Raum. Goldenes Licht erschien, aber nicht von der Sonne, sondern von Aiolia. Sein Körper verwandelte sich eine Silhouette aus goldenem Licht und als dieses erlosch, war nur noch eine weiße Taube zu sehen.  
„Aiolia!“ ,schrie die jüngste Tochter, da wurde der Eingang gesprengt und im Schutt stand ein Drache, dessen gewaltige Klaue sich schnell den weißen Vogel schnappte. Verzweifelt wollte die jüngste Tochter gerade dem Drachen hinterher rennen, da flog die böse Kreatur davon. Mit Tränen in den Augen wollte sie sie dennoch hinterher jagen, da stolperte sie und landete kopfüber auf den Boden.  
Sie war mehr als verzweifelt.  
Was konnte sie nur tun, um Aiolia zu helfen. Den Mann, der sich in all der Zeit so gut um sie gekümmert hatte und zu einem wertvollen Freund wurde. Da hörte sie das vertraute Zwitschern eines Vogels und erblickte den treuen Löweneckerchen, der immer seinen Weg zum Löwen zurück gefunden hatte. Die junge Frau wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und folgte dem Löweneckerchen, der sie durch den Wald führte, durch harsches Wetter und durch tiefe Nächte.  
  
Eines Nachts verlor sie die Kraft um weiterzugehen und sank zu den Knien. Im Kopf sagte sie sich aber immer wieder, dass sie zu Aiolia müsse, weshalb sie wieder aufstand und wie ein gerade geborenes Reh weiterging. Da schien der Mond plötzlich heller denn je zu strahlen und eine Stimme sagte zu ihr „Armes Kind der Erde, ich habe deine Stärke und den Willen gesehen, um deinen Geliebten retten zu wollen.“  
Geliebten? Aiolia war ein guter Freund für sie, aber bisher hatte sie ihn nie als Geliebten betrachtet. War dies wirklich das Bild, das die beiden von anderen hatten? Da erschien eine kleine Kugel aus Licht schwebend vor ihrem Gesicht.  
„Schlucke diese Kugel herunter und es wird dir wieder die Kraft geben, um weiter nach deinem Geliebten zu suchen.“  
Mit zitternden Armen nahm sie das Geschenk dankend an und versuchte mit der restlichen Kraft, die ihrem Körper noch blieb, die Kugel herunter zu schlucken. Ein silbernes Licht umhüllte ihren Körper und füllte es wieder mit Kraft und Energie. Dankend verneigte die junge Frau sich vor dem Mond und folgte dem Löweneckerchen weiter in Richtung des Mannes, der ihr sehr wichtig war.  
  
Tage vergingen, in denen sie dem Vogel folgte, und schließlich landete sie in der Wüste, wo sie schon in der Ferne Berge erkennen konnte. Sie wollte weiter gehen, da erblickte sie Monster, die die Gestalt von gewaltigen, hässlichen Eidechsen hatten. Ihre grässlichen Mäuler verrieten schon, dass sie jeden verschlingen würden, der den Gebirgen auch nur zu nahe kam.  
Was sollte sie nun tun?  
Obwohl sie nicht stark war, so konnte sie zumindest versuchen schneller als diese Monster zu sein. Wenn sie also losrannte, war sie vielleicht schneller als diese Monster beim Berg und konnte versuchen so schnell wie möglich den Berg zu erklimmen. Da begann der Wind plötzlich sich wie ein Wirbelsturm um ihren Körper zu schlingen und eine Stimme erklang „Armes Kind der Erde, ich habe deinen Mut und Tatendrang gesehen, mit dem du deinen Geliebten erreichen willst.“ In Mitten des Wirbelsturmes erschien ein weißes Kleid „Dieses Kleid kann jede beliebige Form annehmen und bei Wunsch seinen Träger unsichtbar machen. Nutze dieses, um den Monstern Blick zu entkommen.“ Der Sturm lichtete sich und ließ nur das Kleid zurück. Ohne zu zögern zog die junge Frau es anstelle ihres eigenen Gewandes an und folgte dem Löweneckerchen an den vielen Monstern vorbei. Schließlich erreichte sie den Berg, aber wusste nicht, wie sie diesen erklimmen sollte, da zeigte das Löweneckerchen einen Pfad auf der anderen Seite. Sie folgte diesem und gelangte zu einem Schloss, in dem sich wahrscheinlich Aiolia mit den Drachen befand. Bei einer Tür an der Seite des Schlosses konnte sie Bedienstete sehen. Sie ließ also das Kleid die Form von dessen Uniform annehmen und schlich sich so als Bedienstete in das Schloss. Scheinbar wurde für ein Fest vorbereitet.  
„Es ist so wunderbar, dass die Prinzessin nun endlich heiraten kann.“ ,sagte eine Dienerin zu ihrer Kollegin und ihr Gegenüber nickte zustimmend „Es wird nicht lange dauern bis Prinz Aiolia sich zurück verwandelt hat und dann werden er und die Prinzessin sich hier glücklich vermählen.“  
Was? Man wollte Aiolia mit der Prinzessin dieses Schlosses vermählen? Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? In Eile suchte sie durch die Räume des Schlosses, aber fand keinerlei Spur des Drachen oder von Aiolia.  
Wo konnte er nur sein?  
Betrübt sah sie aus dem Fenster, da sah sie das Löweneckerchen, welches auf dem Dach eines Turmes saß und schließlich in ihre Augen sah. Sofort suchte sie einen Weg zum Turm und schlich sich in diesen hinein. Es war sehr hoch, aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich vor der Höhe zu fürchten. Leise und vorsichtig ging sie die vielen Stufen hoch und erreichte schließlich ein Gefängnis in welchem sich ein Käfig mit einer weißen Taube befand.  
Ihrer gesuchten weißen Taube!  
Voller Freude ging sie zum Kerker und rief nach Aiolia, der sie mit überraschten Augen musterte. Er hatte sie hier eindeutig nicht erwartet.  
„Aiolia, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Als der Drache dich mitgenommen hat, habe ich so große Angst um dich gehabt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Aber jetzt, wo ich dich gesund und munter sehe, bin ich wirklich erleichtert.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und hielt nun mit den Händen die Gitter vom Kerker „Ich werde nach einem Weg zur Flucht für dich suchen. Bitte, warte hier auf mich, Aiolia. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück sein.“ Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ zügig den Raum. Aiolia wollte nach ihr rufen und sie davon abhalten, aber er konnte es nicht, denn als Taube konnte er nicht die Sprache der Menschen sprechen. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme und blickte zum Fenster, wo ein ihn bekannter Vogel saß.  
  
Die junge Frau wollte Aiolia unbedingt befreien, aber dafür musste sie zuerst an der Prinzessin vorbei. Dafür schlich sie sich aus dem Schloss und zog ihre normale Kleidung wieder an. Ihr magisches Kleid ließ sie in das wunderschönste Hochzeitskleid verwandel, die die Welt je gesehen hatte, und mit diesem ging sie direkt zum Tor des Schlosses, wo sie von den Wachen aufgehalten worden ist „Wer bist du?“  
„Ich bin eine Näherin und ich habe von der Hochzeit der Prinzessin gehört. Ich würde ihr gerne das schönste Hochzeitskleid der Welt präsentieren. Dürfte ich um eine Audienz bei ihr bitten?“  
Die Wachen gaben die Nachricht bei der Prinzessin weiter und diese erlaubte ihr die Audienz. Unterwürfig verbeugte die junge Frau sich vor der Prinzessin und hielt das Kleid in ihren Händen hoch. Die Prinzessin nahm das Kleid an sich und bewunderte es herzlich „Es ist wahrlich das wunderschönste Hochzeitskleid, dass ich je gesehen habe.“ Sie stellte sich vor die junge Frau und fragte nach dem Preis des Kleides. Diese antwortete „Ich verlange nichts anderes als die erste Nacht mit dem Prinzen, mit dem Ihr Euch vermählen wollt.“  
„Eine Nacht mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann?!“ Die Prinzessin lachte spöttisch „Gehe nicht zu weit, Näherin! Was glaubst du wer du bist?“  
„Die Frau, die euch das perfekte Kleid für eine perfekte Hochzeit gemacht hat.“ ,antwortete sie und die Prinzessin dachte kurz nach. Schließlich erlaubte sie die erste Nacht und die junge Frau wurde in den Kerker gesteckt, wo Aiolia als Taube im Käfig saß. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Prinzessin ihr Wort halten würde, hatte sie das Hochzeitskleid an sich genommen und gedroht es zu zerreißen, falls die Prinzessin im letzten Moment ihre Meinung ändern würde. Um zu verhindern, dass ihr guter Freund sich gleich wieder in eine Taube verwandelte, platzierte sie das Kleid am Fenster und dämmte so das Licht.  
  
Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und mit Freude sah sie zu, wie die weiße Taube von einem goldenen Licht umhüllt wurde und sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Stürmisch umarmte sie Aiolia und erklärte, wie erleichtert sie doch war, dass es ihm wieder gut ging. Glücklich erwiderte Aiolia die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter. Schließlich seufzte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar „Warum bist du hierhin gekommen? Dir hätte sonst was zustoßen können.“  
„Ich wollte dir aber so sehr helfen.“ ,widersprach sie, da drückte ihr Freund sie enger an sich „Und dafür gehst du ununterbrochen durch Länder, stellst dich Monstern und schleichst dich in ein unbekanntes Schloss? Wenn dir dabei etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann hätte ich mir das nie verziehen.“ Er hielt sie vor sich und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie war geschockt „Woher…“  
„Das Löweneckerchen hat es mir verraten.“ Er schenkte ihr das breiteste Lächeln, was sie je gesehen hatte, und kam ihr näher „Ich…“  
Sie hielt ihren Finger gegen seine Lippen und blickte zum Fenster, wo das Kleid hing „Die Nacht hat gerade erst begonnen. Wenn wir uns jetzt beeilen, dann könnten wir noch rechtzeitig eine Höhle finden, wo du vom Sonnenlicht geschützt sein wirst.“  
„Aber wie wollen wir aus dem Turm entkommen?“ Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie aufstand und mit Nadeln das Fenster abbaute. Ihrem Kleid befahl sie so lang wie möglich zu werden und band das eine Ende am Gitter fest. Schnell kletterten sie den Turm herunter und flüchteten aus dem Schloss in das Freie, gefolgt vom treuen Löweneckerchen. Sie rannten lange und sie stoppten erst, als sie die Wüste verließen und in einer Höhle Zuflucht fanden. Erschöpft schliefen sie ein und warteten darauf, dass die Sonne wieder untergehen würde.  
  
In der nächsten Nacht gingen sie weiter, da fragte Aiolia sie, warum sie so viel für ihn tun würde. Da antwortete sie „Nun, weil du mir wichtig bist.“  
„Obwohl ich das Tageslicht niemals erblicken darf?“  
„Selbst wenn du das Mondlicht nicht erblicken darfst.“ ,erklärte sie und lachte freudig auf. Aiolia lächelte ebenfalls und nahm ihre Hand in seine „Die Prinzessin wird uns aber wahrscheinlich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Nicht solange…“  
Sie guckte ihn fragend an, da blieb er stehen und lächelte sie ganz zärtlich an „Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich dich bei mir im Anwesen behalten habe?“  
„Damit… ich niemanden von dir erzähle?“  
Er zog sie näher an sich und flüsterte „In Wahrheit… wollte ich dich nur für mich behalten…“ Er küsste schließlich ihr Handfläche „Ich frage dies jetzt nicht, um die Prinzessin loszuwerden, sondern weil du mir wichtiger als jede Frau bist. Würdest du mich heiraten und bei mir bleiben?“  
Sofort glühte ihr Gesicht und sie sah schüchtern zur Seite. Langsam nickte sie und er zog sie noch näher zu sich und küsste diese Lippen, die viel zu süße Worte von sich gaben. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie ein goldener Schimmer Aiolias Körper umhüllte und wie ein Nebel sich von ihm löste.  
Der Fluch war gebrochen.  
Dies kümmerte sie aber nicht, denn sie wünschten sich gerade nichts anderes, als ihre gemeinsamen Nächte wieder zu genießen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Das singende, springende Löweneckerchen" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1857.
> 
> Aiolia ist der Leo Gold Saint, da sollte er sich auch in einen Löwen verwandeln, habe ich mir gedacht, als ich mir einen Märchen für ihn aussuchte. Da bemerkte ich aber, dass ich teilweise gegen Aiolias eigentlich Charakter handle, denn im Anime ist er weitaus strenger. Da kommt mir aber wieder in den Sinn, dass Aiolia wegen Aiolos eine unangenehme Kindheit hatte und er sich in mehrerer Hinsicht beweisen muss, was hier nun weniger der Fall ist. Falls euch der Charakter dennoch nicht gefällt, kann ich versuchen das Kapitel nochmal zu überarbeiten.


	6. Die Eule

_**Die Eule** _

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ein kleiner Junge. Mit seinen Brüdern hatte er noch spaßig in den Gärten des Palastes gespielt, da verlor er sich irgendwann im Wald und fand den Weg zu seinem Zuhause nicht wieder. Er weinte und weinte, aber seine Familie fand ihn dennoch nicht und schließlich überkam ihm die Angst. Was wenn er nun für immer im Wald verloren war und Monster ihn verschlingen würden? Er bettelte und bettelte um Hilfe, da erschien eine Gestalt und führte ihn durch den Wald zurück zu seinem Zuhause. Bevor er hätte der Person danken können, war sie verschwunden und ließ nur eine Feder zurück.  
  
„Haben wir es aus den Augen verloren?“ ,fragte einer der Männer, die mit Fackeln in der Stadt umherschweiften. Ein anderer deutete in Richtung einer Gasse „Ich glaube, es ist in diese Richtung geflohen.“  
„Dann los! Schnappt euch das Monster!“ Sie rannten in die Gasse, aber deren Zielobjekt hatte sie heimlich im Schatten der Nacht beobachtet und floh nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Es dachte, es sei nun auf der sicheren Seite, da erschien ein weiterer Bewohner und durch seine Fackel sah er einen Schatten an ihm vorbei huschen „Da ist es!“  
Deren Zielobjekt floh nun schneller und sauste im Schutz des Waldes um die Stadt, aber die Menschen waren hartnäckig und folgten es durch die Bäume „Wohin ist es geflohen?“  
„Ich glaube, in diese Richtung.“  
„Egal! Teilt euch auf. So kriegen wir es am besten zu fassen.“  
Eine kleine Gruppe aus drei Männern, darunter einer der stärksten Männer der Stadt, bewegte sich in Richtung Norden, als sie ein Busch in deren Nähe rascheln hörten.  
„Ist es das Monster?“  
„Gib mir dein Schwert.“ Der Stärkste von ihnen näherte sich vorsichtig dem Busch und die beiden Männer hinter ihm kamen mit der Fackel näher, damit sie das Monster erblicken konnten. Der Mann mit dem Schwert stocherte im Busch herum, da traf er auf etwas Hartes und schob die Blätter bei Seite. Plötzlich glühten ein paar rote Augen im Schatten des Gestrüppes auf und in der nächsten Sekunde sprang etwas hervor. Ein schriller Schrei und blutiges Geschrei der Männer ertönten und verebbten unter dem Geräusch von Fleisch, welches auseinander genommen wurde. Auf einem Ast nicht weit weg vom Geschehen saß eine Eule und beobachtete mit großen Augen das Blutbad…  
  
…  
  
Virgo war eines der kleinsten und ärmsten unter den zwölf Königreichen, aber den Menschen darin ging es sonst gut und deren Prinz half ihnen so gut es ging. Auch wenn er verflucht war, so ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten den Menschen zu helfen, die es nötig hatten. Sein Schloss war recht klein und außer ein paar große Statuen gab es dort nichts von großem Wert.  
  
Normalerweise passierte nicht viel, wodurch die Wachen vor dem Haupttor nur mit wenig Mühe ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Sie spielten sogar Karten, um sich die Langeweile vom Leib zu halten. Da sahen sie in der Ferne ein Pferd auf sie zureiten, weshalb sie sofort ihre Plätze einnahmen.  
Es war ein Bote.  
Nicht lange und ein Mann rannte durch die Gänge des Schlosses mit eine Schriftrolle in der Hand „Prinz Shaka! Prinz Shaka, etwas Schreckliches ist passiert!“ Er ging zum Thronsaal, aber wie erwartet, war sein Herr nicht dort. Eine Dienerin, die zufällig an ihm vorbeiging, wurde ruckartig vom Mann an der Schulter gepackt „Hast du Seine Hoheit gesehen?“  
„Er müsste am Meditieren sein.“ ,antwortete sie und deutete auf einen anderen Gang, der zum Prinzen führte. Der Mann bedankte sich und rannte schnell los, um eine wichtige Botschaft zu überreichen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit saß der gefragte Prinz auf einem Felsen in Form einer Lotusblume und vor ihn war ein klarer Becken, an dessen Oberfläche am Rande Lotusblumen wuchsen. Ihre rosanen Blüten küssten sanft die Wasseroberfläche und einzelne Blütenblätter trieben langsam umher. Der Prinz hatte zwar seine Augen geschlossen, aber sein Blick war zum Wasser gerichtet, wo sich sein Profil spiegelte. Langes, blondes Haar, leicht gebräunte Haut und weiße, lockere Kleidung. Plötzlich begann der rote Punkt auf seiner Stirn zu leuchten und langsam öffnete er seine hellblauen Augen. Was er im Becken sah, waren weder Lotusblüten, sein Spiegelbild nach das klare Wasser.  
Nein, er erblickte Feuer.  
Ein tobender Sturm aus heißen Flammen wirbelte im Inneren eines Hauses und dort hinten in einer Ecke kauerte eine dunkle Gestalt. Es murmelte etwas, aber Shaka konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Er trat näher und als er die schwarze Gestalt dort auf dem Boden kauern sah, erblickte er plötzlich große, weit aufgerissene Augen.  
„Prinz Shaka!“  
Plötzlich zerbrach die Vision und etwas außer Atem schloss Shaka seine Augen und massierte sich zwischen den Augenbrauen „Ich befand mich gerade mitten in meiner Meditation. Was ist los?“  
„Etwas Schreckliches ist in Bhubaneswar passiert!“ ,erklärte der Mann und Shaka wandte fragend seinen Kopf in seine Richtung „Bhubaneswar?“  
  
Es dauerte etwas bis man Shaka für eine vernünftige Audienz hergerichtet hatte, aber im Thronsaal konnte er sich schließlich in Ruhe anhören, was der Mann zu sagen hatte.  
„Ein menschenfressendes Monster plagt Bhubaneswar?“ ,wiederholte der Prinz und der Mann nickte hektisch „Es geschah vor mehreren Nächten. Leute, die in der Nacht einen Schatten im Dorf umherwandern sahen, begannen schreckliche Angst zu haben und als dann einer unserer Bewohner im Wald spurlos verschwand, wollten wir es einfangen. Als es aber im Wald floh und wir es jagten, wurden drei Männer verschlungen und darunter auch unser stärkster Mann. Seitdem verschwindet in der Nacht immer eine weitere Person und unsere tapfersten Männer sind bei dem Versuch gestorben, das Monster zu stoppen. Wir bitten Sie nun um Hilfe, Eure Hoheit.“  
Shaka nickte verstehend. Er dachte etwas darüber nach und fragte sich, ob seine Vision etwas mit diesem Monster zu tun haben könnte. Schließlich wollte er es selbst nachprüfen und verkündete, dass er sich persönlich um das _Monster_ kümmern würde…  
  
…  
  
„Seht nur!“  
Die Menschen der Stadt versammelten sich am Eingang, wo sie eine Kampftruppe und den Prinzen ihres Königreiches höchstpersönlich sahen. Auch wenn seine Augen geschlossen waren, verströmte sein kompletter Körper die Aura eines Prinzen würdig, nein, die eines Königs!  
Mit dem Pferd kam er vor dem Rathaus zum stehen, wo der Bürgermeister ihn schon erwartete und am Boden kniete „Eure Hoheit.“  
„Erhebt Euch. Ich bin nicht hier, um jemanden zu bestrafen, sondern Euch aus Eurem Not zu helfen.“ Shaka stieg von seinem Pferd herab und der Bürgermeister führte ihn und ein paar Wachen in das Rathaus, wo sie sich in das oberste Stockwerk hinsaßen und dem Prinzen Tee serviert wurde. Da begann der Bürgermeister auch schon nochmal die Situation zu erklären und welche Maßnahmen bisher benutzt wurden.  
„Hat irgendwer das Monster gesehen?“ ,fragte Shaka schließlich und der Bürgermeister antwortete „Wir haben bisher nichts anderes außer einen Schatten gesehen, aber…“ Nervös holte er Luft „Nun, es ist nicht sicher, aber eine Person meint _große Augen_ gesehen zu haben.“  
„Wer?“ ,fragte Shaka, aber der Bürgermeister wusste nur, dass dieses Gerücht in Umlauf sei, aber bisher niemand es wirklich bestätigen konnte. Der Prinz bedankte sich über die Information und fragt nach einem Ort, wo er und seine Männer in der Zeit, in der sie nach dem Monster suchten, bleiben konnten. Da schlug man ihn eine Pension vor, zu die er und seine Männer hingingen. Es nannte sich _Die befiederte Frau_. Als sie mit ihren Pferden davor standen, tauchte plötzlich ein Mädchen auf, dessen Haar ihre Augen verdeckte. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig und Kratzer zierten ihre Arme und Beine. Sie war eindeutig von einer armen Familie.  
„Leine.“ ,sagte sie und streckte ihre Arme nach der Leine in Shakas Händen aus. Nach etwas Denken übergab er ihr die Leine und sie ging zum Stall neben der Pension, um wahrscheinlich sein Pferd dort unterzubringen.  
Sie arbeitete also in dieser Pension.  
„Ich grüße Euch, Eure Hoheit.“ Die Besitzerin der Pension tauchte auf und verbeugte sich „Ihr und Eure Männer wollen die Nächte hier verbringen?“  
Er nickte und sie führte die Gruppe in die Pension, wo sie ihnen ihre Zimmer zeigte. Wie man es erwartete, übergab sie Shaka das beste Zimmer, was bedeutete, dass es auch das größte und sauberste mit schönsten Dekoration war. Noch bevor sie ihn hätte allein lassen können, fragte er sie, was sie über das Monster wüsste „Ich weiß nur, dass es eine fürchterliche Bestie ist. Als man die Leiche meines Mannes fand, war er kaum erkennbar.“  
„Ihr Mann war eines der Opfer?“  
„Ja, Eure Hoheit. Zusammen mit seinen zwei besten Freunden waren sie die Opfer der zweiten Nacht, als man als erstes versuchte das Monster einzufangen.“ ,erzählte sie und strich sich über ihren Arm „Es war eine schreckliche Nacht. Ich saß hier mit meinem Kind, da hörten wir Schreie aus dem Wald und die Menschen waren so panisch.“  
„Es muss hart für Sie und Ihre Tochter gewesen sein.“ ,sagte Shaka in einem Mitleidigen Ton, da sah die Besitzerin ihn fragend an „Tochter? Ich habe nur einen Sohn.“ Bei diesen Satz kräuselte sich die Stirn von Shaka „Und… wer ist dann das Mädchen bei Ihrer Scheune?“  
„Ach, sie. Sie ist nur ein Waisenkind, welches hier in den Gassen lebt. Sie arbeitet hier in der Pension und ich gebe ihr dafür Essen und Trinken.“ ,erklärte sie und ging dann auch schon aus dem Raum. Shaka begann sofort ein paar Sachen in Frage zu stellen. Laut Erzählung des Bürgermeisters verschwanden nach den Versuchen das Monster zu fangen Menschen spurlos und man fand deren angefressene Leiche später im Wald. Wenn man davon ausging, dass dieses Monster Leute entführte, warum nahm es sich starke Männer und nicht dieses schwache, hilflose Mädchen, dessen Verschwinden kaum jemand bemerken würde?  
Da war etwas seltsam.  
Shaka zog sich leichtere Kleidung an und mit wenig Gepäck verließ er die Pension und ging zur Scheune, wo er das Mädchen zum letzten Mal sah. Unbemerkt sah er zu, wie sie sich um die Pferde kümmerte und neugierig versuchte ein paar zu streicheln. Shakas Pferd war für gewöhnlich anderen Leuten gegenüber sehr mürrisch und mochte es nur, wenn Shaka es streichelte und in seltenen Fällen ließ es den Knappen ihn bürsten. Als Shaka also sah, wie das Pferd es liebend gerne zuließ, wie sie seinen Hals streichelte, war er etwas überrascht „Hast du deinen Spaß?“  
Das Mädchen erschrak und nahm sofort Abstand vom Pferd. Shaka kicherte darüber nur leicht und trat zu seinem Pferd, um dessen Hals zu streicheln „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Er mag dich schließlich.“  
Zögerlich kam sie näher und lag ihre Hand auf den Hals des Pferdes, wo sie begann ihn wieder zu streicheln. Shaka sah ihr für eine Weile zu, da fragte er „Seit wie lange machst du diesen Beruf schon?“ Auf seine Frage hin dachte sie etwas nach und hob schließlich zwei Finger, die Shaka für zwei Jahre deutete „Du kannst doch sprechen, oder nicht? Warum nutzt dann nicht deinen Mund?“ Tatsächlich erwartete er keine Antwort, aber als er dennoch ihre Stimme hörte, konnte er einfach nicht anders, als seine Augenbrauen leicht anzuheben „Sie haben Augen, aber nutzen sie auch nicht. Warum?“  
Shaka lächelte amüsiert „Punkt an dich.“ Es war kurz still zwischen die beiden, da fragte Shaka „Was weißt du über das Monster?“  
  
…  
  
„Prinz Shaka, Sie sollten wirklich nicht mitkommen.“ ,sagte einer seiner Beschützer, aber der blond-haarige Prinz schüttelte den Kopf „Wir werden nur kurz in den Wald gehen und auch nicht weit. Ich muss mir ein eigenes Bild vom Ort des Geschehens machen.“ Er dachte an die Erzählung des Mädchens zurück. Angeblich tauchte das Monster nachts auf, aber schien nie wirklich in der Stadt gelichtet worden zu sein mit Ausnahme von einem Schatten. Es war also davon auszugehen, dass das Monster den Wald nie verließ, aber die Menschen zu ihm hingelockt wurden. War dieser Schatten, den alle nachrannten, der Lockvogel des Monsters, um seine Beute zu sich zu locken? Shaka wollte dem etwas näher nachgehen und beschloss in den Wald zu gehen, wo er vielleicht Spuren findet. Zusammen mit einem Großteil seiner Beschützer gingen sie durch das erste paar Gestrüpp und waren schnell vom Schatten der Bäume umhüllt. Die Männer waren alle angespannt, denn das Monster hatte schon viele starke Männer verschlungen, weshalb man es nicht unterschätzen durfte. Obwohl Shaka mit geschlossenen Augen vorwärts ging, so konnte er dennoch klar erkennen, was vor ihm war.  
„Prinz Shaka.“ ,holte ein Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit und sie fanden eine Blutlache am Boden. Dies war eine der Stellen, wo die Bewohner der Stadt ihre Männer verloren haben. Shaka markierte es sich auf eine Karte und mit seinen Männern suchte er nach weiteren solcher Stellen, da fand er ein Muster „Die Stellen, wo die Männer vom Monster angegriffen worden sind, sind nicht weit von einander. Dies hier muss also sein Jagdrevier sein oder…“  
„Es versteckt sich hier…“ ,kam einer seiner Männer zur Erkenntnis und sofort war jeder ängstlich und angespannter denn je. Ein weiterer Mann sah, dass sie langsam gehen sollten, da die Nacht schon bald antrat. Deren Prinz nickte „Sagt den Leuten der Stadt, dass sie auf keinen Fall ihre Häuser verlassen dürfen, egal was sie auch sehen oder hören mögen. Die Wachen, die ihre Runden drehen, dürfen den Wald auch nicht zu nahe kommen.“  
Seine Männer nickten verstehen und machten sich auch schon auf den Weg. Ein letztes Mal wandte Shaka seine Aufmerksamkeit der Blutlache zu, da fand er etwas.  
Es war eine Feder.  
  
Wie Shaka es angeordnet hatte, durften die Menschen in der Nacht ihre Häuser nicht verlassen und die Wachen hielten großen Abstand vom Wald. Der Prinz selbst saß an seinem Fenster und hatte seinen Blick zum Wald nicht weit weg von ihm. Zwischen den Bäumen war eine unheimliche Stille und deren Schatten wirkte noch dunkler und bedrohlicher als bei jeden anderen Wald. Der Prinz wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Feder in seiner Hand, die er im Wald gefunden hatte, und grub seine andere Hand in seine Tasche, wo er eine identische Feder fand. Ein Erinnerungsstück an seinen Retter in seiner Kindheit, der ihn im Wald gefunden und sicher wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte.  
War dies ein Zeichen?  
Er dachte etwas länger darüber nach, da spürte er etwas im Wald. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zum Fenster und in seiner schwarzen Welt erschien ein roter Nebel. In mitten dieser blutrünstigen Aura erschien ein paar rote Augen, die wütend, aber auch gierig in seine Richtung sahen. Die Figur dahinter bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.  
Warum betrat das Monster nicht die Stadt?  
Da ertönte ein Schrei „Mein Sohn! Wo ist mein Sohn?!“  
Shaka spürte wie die Präsenz der Pensionsbesitzerin hecktisch durch das Haus lief und schließlich zum Eingang der Pension trat.  
Es war eine Falle.  
Sofort sprintete er aus seinem Zimmer und rannte hinaus, wo er die Frau am Rande des Waldes fand „Nicht! Es ist eine Falle!“  
Die böse Aura manifestierte sich in Shakas dunkle Welt und hatte nun die Gestalt eines fürchterlichen Ungeheuers, aber in den Augen der Mutter hatte es die Form ihres geliebten Sohnes. Sie rannte geradewegs darauf zu, aber da kam schon Shaka und zog sie weg „Mein Sohn! Ich muss zu meinem Sohn!“ ,schrie sie hysterisch, aber der Prinz rüttelte sie wach „Dies ist nicht Ihr Sohn. Seht!“  
Die Form des Jungen schmolz dahin und zu sehen war ein Vogel. Ein gewaltiger Vogel, der einem Adler stark ähnelte. Die Federn waren aus Stahl, die Augen hatten ein blutiges Rot und seine Krallen waren groß und so scharf, dass sie locker durch den Boden schnitten. Sofort gab die Mutter einen entsetzten Schrei von sich und die Bestie setzte zum Angriff an, aber früh genug nahm Shaka Abstand vom Wald und hielt auch sein Schwert auf das Monster gerichtet „Keinen Schritt näher!“ Trotz seiner Warnung wollte es hinaus schreiten, da erschienen plötzlich Ketten um den Hals der Bestie und es wurde zurück zum Wald gezogen.  
Es konnte nicht den Wald verlassen.  
In diesem Moment kamen Fackeln näher und die Bestie verschwand im Schatten des Waldes. Schritte ertönten und schon waren auch die Wachen da „Eure Hoheit, wir haben Geschrei gehört! War die Bestie hier?“  
„Es ist gerade zurück in den Wald geflohen.“ ,erzählte der Prinz und sah zu der Frau in seinen Armen „Scheinbar kann es Illusionen erschaffen, um so seine Opfer in den Wald zu locken.“ Er richtete seinen Blick wieder zu seinen Männern „Warnt die Menschen und lässt sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen.“ Auf seinen Befehl hin gingen die Männer zurück zu ihren Posten und die Besitzerin hielt seinen Arm „Mein Sohn… Wo ist dann mein Sohn?“  
Er lag seine Hand auf ihre Schulter „Ich weiß es nicht, aber bestimmt hat die Bestie ihn nicht verschlungen, ansonsten hätte es nicht so verzweifelt versucht, Euch in den Wald zu locken.“ Er deutete zur Pension „Gehen Sie wieder hinein. Ich werde nach Ihrem Sohn suchen lassen.“ Nach vielen Erklärungen ließ die verzweifelte Mutter sich überreden und sie kehrte zu ihrer Pension zurück, wo sie auf gute Neuigkeiten hoffte. Shaka sah um sich und begann schließlich um die Pension herum zu gehen. Als er wieder vor dem Eingang stand, stellte er sich eine Frage: Wo war das Mädchen hin?  
  
…  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Shaka herunter zum Eingang der Pension, da erblickte er die Besitzerin, die erleichtert unter Tränen ihren Sohn umarmte „Dir geht es gut…“ ,heulte sie und drückte den Jungen ganz fest an sich. Daraufhin ging Shaka zu ihnen und kniete auf den Boden „Junger Mann, sagst du mir, was mit dir passiert ist?“  
„Gestern Nacht hat man mich aus meinem Bett gezerrt und hinaus getragen. Alles war dunkel und man hatte mir einen Sack über den Kopf gezogen. Ich hatte große Angst… Aber dann hatte mich jemand hinaus geführt und in Sicherheit gebracht. Ich hatte geschlafen, aber als ich aufwachte, war ich in der Scheune und es war Morgen.“ ,erzählte er und Shaka versuchte Einzelheiten herauszufinden „Kannst du dich an irgendetwas anderes erinnern, als du in Gefangenschaft warst?“  
Der Junge überlag und da kam ihm schließlich eine Idee „Ich habe irgendetwas Seltsames gerochen. Es war alt… staubig… und erinnerte mich an… Holz.“ Mehr bekam Shaka nicht heraus und während die Mutter ihren Sohn in sein Zimmer brachte, begann Shaka zu überlegen, wer den Sohn entführt hatte und zu welchem Grund. Um mehr herauszufinden, ging er zur Scheune und erblickte dort das Mädchen, die die Pferde mit Äpfeln fütterte. Als sie seine Schritte hörte, drehte sie sich zu ihm und verbeugte sich sofort, weshalb Shaka ihr zunickte „Der Sohn der Besitzerin hatte die Nacht hier verbracht. Hast du ihn hier gesehen?“ ,fragte er sofort und sie nickte zustimmend, weshalb er weiter fragte „Wo warst du gestern Nacht?“  
Sie wandte ihren Blick zum Boden und schwieg. Plötzlich ertönte ein Rufen und das Mädchen blickte aufgeschreckt auf bis sie schließlich aus der Scheune rannte und dem Rufen der Pensionsbesitzerin folgte. Shaka schüttelte den Kopf und blickte hoch zur Decke „Nein… sie kann es nicht sein…“ Er wollte gehen, da spürte er etwas, was sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Langsam drehte er sich um und ließ sich vom Gefühl leiten bis er mit seinen Händen das Heu vor sich ertastete. In mitten des toten, trockenen Grases ertastete er etwas Weiches, was er sofort wiedererkannte „Vielleicht… ist sie es doch…“  
  
Shaka saß für lange Zeit in sein Zimmer und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach. Als er schließlich zu einer Erkenntnis kam, stand er von seinem Platz auf und verließ die Pension.  
  
Die Nacht brach langsam herein und während die Soldaten des Prinzen eindringlich alles beobachteten, schaffte es ein Schatten sich an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen und in den Wald einzudringen. Die Person war in einen dunklen Umhang eingehüllt, aber obwohl er seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, wusste er seinen Weg genau. In einer kleinen Lichtung kam er zum stehen und schien auf etwas zu warten, da ertönte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme „Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu spät für einen Spaziergang, Herr Bürgermeister?“ Es war Shaka und mit einer fast schon allwissenden Miene trat er an den Bäumen vorbei zur Lichtung. Der Bürgermeister lächelte nervös und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht „Oh, Prinz Shaka, was macht Ihr denn hier? Es ist doch gefährlich mit der Bestie-“  
„Warum seid Ihr dann hier?“ ,stellte Shaka die Gegenfrage und lag seine Hand am Griff seines Schwertes „Wie ist es dazu kommen, dass Sie sich mit eine Bestie verbünden, um es tägliche Opferungen zu bringen?“  
Der Bürgermeister guckte erschrocken und wollte schon anfangen es zu verneinen, aber Shaka gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu „Im Grunde genommen ist es auch egal. Solange die Menschen von hier wegziehen und die Bestie weggesperrt wird, wird dies alles sowieso enden.“ Shaka wollte den Bürgermeister packen und wieder zur Stadt zurück zu zerren, da spürte er plötzlich eine böse Aura und gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er zur Seite, um den Angriff der Bestie zu entkommen. Ängstlich floh der Bürgermeister, aber die Bestie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, sondern hatte den Blick auf die Beute direkt vor sich gerichtet. Shaka zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und wartete geduldig auf die nächsten Bewegungen der Bestie, da hörte er plötzlich ein Lachen und erst Sekunden später realisierte er, dass es die Bestie war, die mit tiefe Stimme sprach „Was für eine Ironie. Dass ich hier auf einen der verfluchten Prinzen treffen würde, hätte ich nicht Mal in fünfzig Jahre erwartet!“ Er lachte wieder und Shaka machte eine fast schon verwirrte Miene „Sag mir, Bestie, warum hast du es so sehr auf diese Stadt abgesehen oder geht es am Ende nur um eine Person?“  
„Verfluchter Prinz, ich kann spüren, dass du schon Kontakt mit einen der Engel hattest, aber dies ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir. Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann kehrst du zu deinem Schloss zurück und lässt dich hier nie wieder blicken.“ ,knurrte die Bestie, aber Shaka steckte lächelnd sein Schwert wieder weg, weshalb die Bestie ihn verärgert anknurrte „Warum ziehst du deine Waffe weg?!“  
„Weil du mich nicht töten wirst.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stadt „Ich weiß zwar nicht den genauen Grund, aber du hast nicht die Absicht mich zu töten, ansonsten würdest du hier nicht das Gespräch mit mir anfangen. Stattdessen habe ich das Gefühl der ganzen Sache etwas näher gekommen zu sein.“ Er trat der Bestie näher „Ich habe mich schon von Anfang an gefragt, warum mir die Aura um dir so bekannt vor kommt und schließlich erkenne ich es. Du bist wie ich, ein Verfluchter. Du bist ein Untergebener der Hexe, die auch mich und meine Brüder verflucht hat, weshalb du mich auch kennst und nicht töten darfst. Der Tod ist bloße Erlösung von all dem Leid, den uns unser Fluch bringt.“ Nach seiner Erklärung saß sich Shaka auf den Boden in Schneidersitz hin, aber die Bestie schnaufte amüsiert „Na schön. Du hast recht, was soll dir diese Erkenntnis nun bringen? Ich mag dich zwar nicht töten können, aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass ich dir nicht einen Arm oder zwei abbeißen kann!“ Kreischend stürzte er los, aber Shaka lächelte siegessicher „Du bist es, der nichts versteht. Glaubst du, ich habe nicht ohne Grund meine Augen geschlossen gehalten?“ In ein goldenes Licht öffnete er langsam seine Augen und als er die blutroten Augen der Bestie traf, erblindete diese beim goldenen Schein und mit einem schrillen Schreien erlosch es im heiligen Licht. Stille kehrte im Wald ein, weshalb Shaka seine Augen wieder schloss „Jetzt, wo dies geklärt wäre, bleibt nur noch…“ Er horchte auf und konnte den bitteren Geruch von Asche in der Luft vernehmen. Gelassen stand er von seinem Platz auf und kehrte zur Stadt zurück, wo die Scheune von der Pension brannte.  
„Wo ist sie?!“ ,schrien die Männer mit Fackeln in der Hand und ein anderer schrien „Sie ist zum Haus des Bürgermeisters geflohen!“  
„Schnell und brennt es mit ihr nieder!“  
Shaka erwischte einen der Männer und erklärte „Der Bürgermeister hat endlich die wahre Identität der Bestie offenbart. Es ist das Mädchen aus der Scheune, die für alles verantwortlich ist.“  
Etwas bleich im Gesicht rannte der Prinz los und konnte schon die Hitze spüren, die vom Haus des Bürgermeisters kam. Die Männer schrien, dass das Mädchen darin verbrennen solle, und unter diesen Menschen hörte er den Bürgermeister heraus „Verbrennt die Hexe!“  
Shaka rief seine Männer zu sich „Ich habe die Bestie schon besiegt. Löscht sofort das Feuer, bevor es die anderen Häuser befällt.“ Ohne weiter zu überlegen, übergoss Shaka sich mit einem Eimer Wasser und rannte durch die Flammen in das Gebäude, wo er nach dem armen Mädchen suchte. Er suchte und hörte dann ein Weinen von einer Ecke. Diese Szene kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, weshalb er verwirrt die Augen öffnete und ein Schatten in der Ecke sah. Da erblickte er sie. Diese großen Augen, die ihn mit Angst und Trauer anstarrten „Du…“ Er trat zu ihr und kniete vor ihr „Vor mehreren Jahren rettete mich eine Person im Wald… Es warst du, nicht wahr?“  
Sie nickte und er nahm lächelnd ihre Hand „Lasst uns zuerst hier heraus gehen und dann… können wir über alles reden…“  
  
Das Mädchen war eine magische Eule, deren Familie schon seit Generationen den Wald beschützte und als schließlich die Bestie auftauchte, versiegelten sie es in eine Höhl. Doch durch Zufall ließ der Bürgermeister die Bestie frei und um die Stadt zu beschützen, kettete das Mädchen die Bestie fest, weshalb es den Wald nicht verlassen konnte, aber sie besaß nicht mehr die Kraft, um ihn zu versiegeln, weshalb sie in der Stadt Schutz suchte, um ihre Kraft wieder zu sammeln. Nur durch ihren Tod würde die Bestie in der Lage sein wieder den Wald verlassen zu können, weshalb der Bürgermeister heimlich nach der Eule suchte, aber gleichzeitig Opfer zur Bestie schickte. Doch irgendwann wurde er unruhig, weshalb er mehr Menschen verschlang und die Menschen auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.  
  
Aiolos, der aufmerksam zuhörte, ließ ein paar Tränen seinen Wangen herunter tropfen und wischte diese schnell weg „Was für eine rührende Geschichte. Was für eine Heldin.  
„Komm schon, großer Bruder, dies ist nicht so traurig.“ ,sagte Shaka, da lag Aiolos seine Hand auf Shakas Schulter „Und was ist dann mit ihr passiert?“  
Shaka seufzte und drehte mit einem warmen Lächeln seinen Kopf in Richtung des Waldes um sein Schloss „Nun, sie beschützt weiterhin den Frieden im Wald.“ Gedanklich fügte er hinzu, dass sie jede Nacht zu ihm kam, um ihn bei seiner Meditation Gesellschaft zu leisten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte basiert auf das Märchen "Die Eule" von den Brüdern Grimm im Jahr 1840.
> 
> Den Fluch, den ich Shaka in dieser Geschichte gab, ist die Zukunftsvision und dass er alle auslöscht, die ihm in die Augen sehen. Das mit dem auslöschen ist dem Anime am nächsten, weshalb ich es aufgenommen habe, aber die Vision am Anfang ist frei erfunden. Damit will ich ausdrücken, dass selbst der Einblick in die Zukunft ein Fluch sein kann, weil man sich Fragen stellt, was zu diese Zukunft führt und wie man die Zukunft verhindert. Ich muss aber gestehen, dass ich das Mädchen wirklich sehr stark verändert habe, aber nur weil ich das Original ziemlich unfair finde. Nur weil man vor etwas Angst hat, soll man es nicht einfach töten, besonders dann nicht wenn eine Eule immer große Augen hat. Ich habe also absichtlich das Missverständnis als Grund genommen, weshalb sie am Ende das Haus mitsamt der Eule verbrennen. Und der Grud warum ich ausgerechnet dieses Märchen für Shaka ausgewählt habe ist... eigentlich habe ich den Grund vergessen, weshalb ich es nicht sagen kann XD


End file.
